


Witch of the Crescent Moon

by youngmoviemaker



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmoviemaker/pseuds/youngmoviemaker
Summary: You are an archeologist, one of the best and socially inept in Ninjago. Studying an abandoned Serpentine tomb for the last five years has left you with a less-than-desirable personality of a pissed peacock. But when several rogue Hypnobrai crashes your work site and brutally murder your unlikeable coworkers and make you fall to your near death, you understandably regret many of your life choices. Upon waking up, you find yourself in Ouroboros, a guest of the Serpentine. That doesn't last forever as you soon get caught up between the Ninja, Serpentine, and a new villain of the week that has a moon fetish. Not to mention you happen to fall for a certain Hypnobrai general and everything will end up fine, no fucking up will occur- for sure. Wish yourself the best of luck because you are undoubtedly screwed beyond comprehension.





	1. Falling For the Serpentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the series though I am taking some liberties. The Serpentine is naga like people (with human influence) and has their own language.  
> Common is what Ninjagians call their language.

   The dusk finally descended brilliant oranges and blazing reds melt into cool violets, allowing the twinkling stars to finally peek out from the heavens fabric. Out in the distance, a bustling city lit the skyline, it's buildings grasping the clouds, and a familiar flying ship rested above it. A beacon, it tried to present itself as a hope to all and a better future to everyone but you.

   Scoffing, breath visual as smoke in the glow of your lantern and arms slightly quivering under your jacket. Taking one last look over the shoulder, you turn your back on the city, trudging up the hill with the ground crunching under your boots. Night fully set in by the time you finally reached a tunnel's entrance. A crude crumbing hole against the grassy hillside covered by a rusting iron gate, it's darkness behind the bars beckoned. The tunnel was four feet wide and about twice your height but that wasn't very impressive against your vertically challenged self. It was constructed of compacted dirt and supported by wooden pillars on each side. A gentle breeze blew into it.

   Two crates caught your attention though, off to the left of the gate and hidden behind the dirt-stained forklift. The giant, slightly weathered words 'RATIONS' scrawled on the side. You set down the lantern on one of them and faced the tunnel. 

   "BRAD!!!" you screamed hands in fists.

_I can’t believe this._

   You stomp over to the gate, throwing it open with a clang and cuffed your hands to your mouth and called into the shadows,

   "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE BEFORE I FIRE IT!!"

   You wait for a reply, a shuffle of steps, or even a few hushed snickering but only a steady drip answered back. 

   You tapped your foot, sighing with furrowed brows. Tightening the strap of your knapsack on your shoulder, you started into the dark.

   A musky smell assaulted your nose but you paid it no mind. The dripping became louder and you started to dig through the bag. You continued through the tunnel, the crude hole to stone walls. Large industry lamps cluttered the larger corridor, illuminating intricate murals of the history of a snake-like race with their wars and conquest. You glance up at a scene-pausing in the inspection of the purse - depicting a lone figure with arms outstretched and a crescent moon in its grasp. Sickle-shaped hieroglyphics surrounded the figure and carved into the stone. Even after three years of research, their meaning alluded you. Turning back in a huff, you return to the search. 

   After a minute, you finally pull out a worn and beaten rectangle with a keypad and knob. You start it up and inputted a frequency code. A loud static screech pierced the silence and you quickly turned the knob down. A conversation came over the channel before you could interject. 

   "We're not thieves! We are resea-" begged a gasping male voice. A loud crunch cut off the man, sudden thud, and several whimpers followed.

   "Brad . . ." you whispered, holding your trembling hand over your mouth.

   A harsh voice then spoke, vocalizing with hisses that you knew too well.

   "Filthy liar! You treat us as monsters and steal our history yet you still dare to speak false truthssssss. I ask again, if you don't - - ----" The sound went off before it could finish.

    _No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No!_

   You charge through the hall, entering through a pair of doors to a balcony. The room was circular, each floor curving into the next. The balconies bordered the open air which occupied most of the room. Grand pillars held up the higher level. Several stories upon the center was a painted ceiling and several stories below was the ground floor. When first studying the place, you thought it was a primitive arena where warriors and slaves would fight for their masters.

   You felt the same fear they most of felt as you crouched behind the railing. Peering down, you find your colleagues, cowaring and surrounded by the same snake-like people that adorned the very walls.

   While from a very far distance, they could have been mistaken for human, but their skin had a scaly tent of grey and yellow, with flowing unnatural colored hair, and covered in beautiful markings. One of them had a coworker by the neck and based on the shade of purple they turned, they were pretty dead.

    _Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do!?! I can't fight!! I mean you did beat up that one boy once but that was in the second grade and . . ._

   You peek back over the railing and counted.

    _I can't fight five Serpentine! I once broke my own ankle by tripping on my own foot!! Wait, we have a panic button, right? That'll alert the authorities. It may be too late for some of your coworkers but it surely might save your ass. Where is the button any-? Oh god, it's in the office. A few levels up, in a nook in the ceiling. Perfect place to put a 'holy fucking shit we are screwed button' if you do say so yourself. If I survive, I going to bitch slap that designer. How am I going to even get up there? They'll hear me if I try to the stairs and your knowledge of their species, they will outrun you._

   You look down at your hand radio and remember that it can access more than the work channel.

   Typing in the most annoying station you have ever heard, turned up the volume as high as it could go, you chucked it into the hall you came out of. Quickly you scurried behind the staircase. High pitched yodeling blared from the hall.

   "What is that infernal sound! You two go check it out!" commanded one you presumed was the leader.

   The two lesser lings took about two minutes to get up to your level - you counted - and thankfully did not notice you as they ran past grasping their spears. You wanted ten seconds after they entered the hall before sneaking up, closing the door, and placing the wooden bar down to lock it. You learned this fun party trick after your colleagues found it funny to lock you out with it - four times before. But the thought occurred to you that you just trapped yourself in with three others and were - in simple terms - pretty fucking screwed.

   "Mamba! Elapid!" called one of the snakes from below after hearing the door slam. It hissed after no reply.

   "It ssssseemss we have a loose rat in our company. Come out and join the fun."

    _Nope._

   You bolted up the stairs, the worn steps creaking under your weight.

   "Find them!!" shouted the leader.

   The two other followers started up the stairs but you had a head start so it takes them a few minutes to catch you. Making it up three flights before they spotted you, the Serpentine started the steps as you reached the next floor. You looked around to see if there were any heavy objects you could shove down the stairs and spotted a barrel. With a good kick, it tumbled down, squarely hitting one of the followers and knocked the sense out of him. The other managed to avoid the barrel but not the barrel's contents as the wooden side buckled upon impact and spewed oil over both. The oil-soaked follower slipped on the steps, smashed face first into one, and slipped off the stairs onto the level below.

   You did a fist pump and continued to run up the last flight of stairs. The tallest level was about eight foot below the curved ceiling. In a little nook to the left, squashed into a corner, with the office. With three makeshift walls, the office had a crooked door and missing windows.

   You bolt in, nearly sending the poor door off the hinges. The inside was dusty, cluttered, papers everywhere, and boxes were thrown haphazardly. Frantically, you rummage through the piles. Hidden under a tote full of smaller totes was the big shiny red button.

   Of course, you slammed it down, but it made only a harmless click. No alarms went off, no sudden escape tunnel opened up, or even no ninjas busted out of the wall.

   "Shit."

   "Exactly, Little Rat."

   BAM!

   Something hard and blunt struck the back of your head. Your vision went black as you fell over. The leader dragged you out of the office and picked up you by the throat. You look up to meet the gaze of the piercing red eyes of a Hypnobrai. You felt your body go slack and numb.

    _Shit._

   "Now Little Rat, I want you to get up on the rail and turn towards me." He dropped me to the floor.

   You felt your body move without your control. Your legs walked up to the marble railing and your arms pulled you up. You looked down to the floor - so far, so fucking far - below. The floor design was a tiled crescent though it was kind of smudged by all the blood. You didn't see the rest of your coworkers, but they were probably dead - like you're going to be in a minute. You turned back to the lone Hypnobrai with his twisted grin.

    _Welp. This is it. I'm going to fall to my death. So many regrets: never getting a pug, never going on a date, never going on a date, never going to that popular sushi restaurant - you kept saying you were going to go put  kept pushing off because you wanted to go with a friend and you don't have any friends so you waited to make a friend but now just seemed sad . . . wait, did I turn off the oven before I left?_

  Banging interrupted your thoughts. 

   "It seemsss my other followers will witness your last minute, Little Rat." smugly said the leader.

_The door!! Great. Three Hypnobrai will be able to watch my death. I'm so lucky._

You heard the hard oak doors cave in and crash open but you hear more than two intruders enter. The leader, confused, leaned over the railing to look and nearly got an arrow to the face. He screamed, fell back, and pulled out his spear - thankful forgetting your presence while you stood petrified on the rail. Hypnobrai flooded up the stairs, surrounding the lone leader, arrows notched and spears ready.

   "Look at this messsss you made, Gaboon," hissed a voice from the crowd. 

   The soldiers parted for the owner as he slithered into view. He came into the circle, eyeing down the Hypnobrai you assume was Gaboon. The new challenger towered over the cowering Gaboon. He was dressed in elegant robes, blue with gold trim, and it's beautiful design matched his Serpentine markings. They perfectly fit his figure, the cascade of lairs flowed down himself. His hair was cerulean, with two smaller parts in the front that framed his face. and one large hair bound in the back. He had light stubble on his chin and had the same entrancing red eyes like the others.

   "Your behavior is shameful to the tribe and the sssSerpentine."

   Two main features separated him the rest of the Hypnobrai. He was holding a golden staff; its head was in the shape of a hooded cobra and its body winding around the golden handle. A stone was affixed under the cobra. The other was that he had a long blue scaled tail the was at least twenty feet long instead of legs.

   "I had to do what you refused to do, General Skalessss. They are rats, they call us the monsters, and steal our history! We should wipe out the infestation they are and until then we are mere outsiders in our own lands!!!"

   " Murdering innocence researcher does make you the monster and taints the purity of your cause. Serpentine like you is who makes us look evil."

   You were quite enjoying the ass-chewing the cowarding Hypnobrai was getting.

    _Serves him right for hitting you with - you were pretty sure it was a shovel. You would like to hit over the head with a shovel._

   The single Hypnobrai caught sight of you still standing on the railing, grin twisting on his face and General Skales caught his glance.

   "Don't you dare," hissed General Skales.

   "Fall back, Little Rat."

   "You felt yourself starting to lean back. The General turned to you and flashed the staff which glowed blue. You suddenly regained control of your limps. Your boots slipped and your arms flailed. The General bolted over, hand out-reached to grab you. You went to grasp his hand but you only caught his fingertips. You see his face contort in horror. You gasped as you fell mid-air.

    _I'm about to die._

_Who's going to care, I pushed away everyone who cared for me, all because of an obsession. I could have had a life, been married, been an artist._

_But instead I am going to fall to my death and nobody will care or cry at your funeral - if they even find my body in this hole._

  You remember the General's face, full of concern for you.

    _Maybe he will care about me, say I didn't deserve to die and will_ notify _my family._

   You smile, a tear starting to roll down your cheek.

    _That would be nice._

  And then you felt your body snap as you hit the floor.


	2. Am I Dead? No Really, Am I?

   You were at the circus with your grandfather, one hand full of popcorn and the other cotton candy. Your childhood hair up in messy pigtails and had a teeth missing grin. The light dulled to a beam in the center arena. A little clown car rolls up, and five clowns jumped out. One in white started miming, another in black started dancing, the red on place an apple on the blue's hand and notched an arrow. The green one waved leaves around. Suddenly a helicopter crashes through the ceiling and hits the clown car. All the clowns flip out, running around in circles as their car burns. A small boat with wheels is paddled in by a female clown juggling sword came into the scene and the rest of the clowns jump in. They do a loop around the area and disappear. The black mass of the crowd clap and you giggle like a hyena, spilling popcorn everywhere.

   A strong breeze swept around you, snuffing out the fire, leaving you only in the light of a crescent moon. An echoing cackling voice filled the darkness. You shuffled back, foot tripping and you felt yourself fall back into a void. The blue-haired general appeared out of the shadows, grasping for you. The room melted back into the tomb hall, you slipping off the rail. You reach out for his hand but miss and all you see is his face in the dark.

   You open your eyes, vision blurring in and out of focus. Something was covering your left eye, which throbbed badly, like the rest of your body. Your eye slowly focused, noticing you were buried under several blankets. You were in a giant bed with towering columns, connected to a canopy with tied up curtains. A gentle light came through a grand window to the left.  You look down at your arms above the covers, bandaged and foreign.

   Everything hurt and when you tried to move, only your finger twitched. You sigh.

    _Great, I am either dead and went to heaven or hell has a nice waiting room._

   You hear muffled talking through the wall and the door creaked open. Letting your head fall back on the pillow, you made a light snoring sound.

   "- damaged beyond repair!" yelled a familiar voice.

   " A little paint and it will be fine. Keep your voice down or you'll wake her up," said a calm smooth that reminded you of your grandmother - before she went crazy of course.

   "She remained unconscious in a loud helicopter and in an aerial fight against the ninja with their flying dingy. I think my wonderous vocals are safe."

   "I can and will kick your ass Skales, right here, right now, if you say one more word."

   "Pythor is a dick!"

   There was a pause and then a loud slap.

   "Get out."

   "It was a sentence! Now my face hurts," complained Skales.

   "It'll remind you to behave yourself next time. Send Coral up here with breakfast when you are done whining."

   You heard Skales grumbling as he slithered out of the room and gently closed the door.

   "You can open your eyes now hon." You continued your facade. Someone sat down on the edge of the bed to your right.

   "Please forgive my friend, he's not manner trained."

   You peek one eye open and see a woman. She had chestnut brown skin that had a pink scale tent. Her long black hair was braided and twisted into a bun, showing off her pink highlights and curly strands. A beautiful pearl necklace adorned her neck, its white sheen seemed to glitter in the light. Even her elegant outfit, an underdress with a cloak over it and bound with a belt, was neon pink with matching Serpentine markings to her skin. Her eyes were the same scarlet as Skales and other Hypnobrai you witness. 

   "What's with all the pink?" you squeak. Your throat was scratchy and parched.

   She gave me a bright grin.

   "It's my favorite color. What about you, what's your favorite color?"

   "Red."

   "That's my second favorite."

   She flashed you another bright simile.

   "I don't mean to be rude but who are you, where am I, what happened? Last I remember I was falling to my death?"

   "Oh yes, sorry. I'm Selma of the Hypnobrai, or Selma for short." She shook my bandaged hand but  I could not feel her grip.

   "You did, indeed, take a hard fall but luckily we had a few medical staff with us so they were able to stabilize you."

   You imagine a small group of Serpentine surrounding you, bickering and screaming of how to treat a human as you bled out.

   "That's . . . good," you reply.

   "We had some trouble as we were leaving. Getting ambushed and stuff," she said as she gave you a nervous grin as she rubbed her head.

   "But we made it through and your safe with us here in Ouroboros - "

   "Wait, Ouroboros?"

   "Yes."

   "The Ouroboros which is the capital city of the Serpentine that was said to be lost to the Sea of Sand?!"

   "The very same."

   "I'm dead aren't I. This is hell's cruel joke on me."

   "I assure you, this is no joke, " said a suave British voice.

   You turned your head to the door where a tall Serpentine slithered in quietly. He had deep purple robes that matched his markings and incredible long winding tail. He had crisp brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a matching brown beard growing in. He had a bright blue gem affixed to a golden pendant on his forehead. He carried a golden staff different to that of Skales and a brown bag.

   "You are going to tell me everything you know about that tomb and why you were researching it."

   "Pythor," said Selma. " She just woke up. She's in a very confused state of mind."

   "It's been a fortnight, Selma."

   "I know, but rushing will not help the situation."

   "What situation?" you asked but the two ignored your question.

   "The ninja are on our arses and the human public is turning against us but yes, let's take it nice and slow."

   "I have already voiced my solutions, Pythor, and I will not again. If that's all you need, you can leave," stated Selma.

   "I brought her bag," he hissed. Skales dropped your worn knapsack onto the edge of the bed and left without another word.

   "Everybody caught the rude bug today, haven't they?" said Selma to herself. She got your bag and placed it on the nightstand.

   A gentle knock came from the door. It opened softly, a stiff frowning woman in bright red garb with white trimming - not as finely designed as Skales or Pythor - entered. Her markings were simpler than you had previously seen. She balanced a tray of food in each hand and was still able to bow to Selma without dropping them.

   "Breakfast, courtesy of General Skales, missss."

   "Just put it on the bed please, Coral. Close the door on the way out." The woman did as she was told but gave you a disapproving glare on the way out.

   "Here, you can have this tray." Selma placed one of the silver platters full of exotic cuisine on your stomach and started to dig into her's.

   "I can't feel my arms," you say.

   Selma chuckled.

   "That's an easy fix." Selma reached over and twisted your arm.

   "ow, ow, OWWWW! Stop!"

   "There, see?"

   You looked to see your left arm in the air, shielding you, and you slowly moved your fingers.

   "Easy trick I learned from medic training. Wakes your arm right up and those who don't want to wake up in the morning for their tutoring.  Now let me do the other." Before you question or protest, she grabbed your arm and you had to hold back several curses.

   "Let's eat!" proclaimed Selma cheerfully.

   You start to pick through your Serpentine meal, starting with the eggs that were paired with an unknown meat. Trying the foreign fruit, its first bite was bitter but became sweeter as you finished it. Lastly, you chugged down a cup of plain milk.  

   "I thought you guys were dairy-intolerant, being snakes and all."

   "Due to the inbreeding with humans, most Serpentine are tolerant to it. High humans like me digest it just fine but those with more snake-like ancestors only get queasy after drinking it."

   "Cool." You place the tray off to the side.

   "So," asked Selma. " Is it okay for me to ask you about yourself?"

   "It's fine, as long as you answer mine." You snuggle deeper into the covers.

   "What's your name?"

   "___________. What's your offical title?"

   "That's a nice name. I'm the official Hypnobrai advisor to Skales. What was your job?" 

   "He must be a handful. I was an archeologist with a major focus in Serpentine culture. What was the situation you were talking about.?"

   Selma's simile faltered.

   "Well . . . you know how we recused you after your fall?"

   "Yes."

   "When we were about to take off, the ninja ambushed us, thinking we murdered your coworkers and were kidnapping you. I understand how they could have reached that conclusion but they didn't get our side of the story. We had to fight them off from taking you and we lost several troops. Now all of Ninjago think we are cold-blooded killers."

   "I'm sorry to cause you such trouble," you said.

   "None of this is your fault. We didn't deal with a rebellious group and now we are going to clean up the mess."

   Your eyes started to get heavy, as a full stomach and warm blankets took its toll.

   "I'll leave you to rest." Selma got up and took the two empty food trays.

   "Hey Selma," you call before she could leave.

   "Thanks for being nice to me."

   She smiled.

   "It's no issue hon. Have a good rest."

   You felt sleep take you once again, dreaming of falling through a neverending void.

 


	3. Don't You Wish Everybody Was Quiet in the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED!!!!
> 
> I have the story written out to chapter 13 so far so all I have to do is type it up. I'm going to busy the next week so I'll try to get another chapter up soon.
> 
> Also if you're curious, the character's official name is Yue (pronounced you) but I want the story to be more relatable so I'm allowing the reader to input there own name into the space. It's nice to put yourself in her shoe's. But when I start drawing fanart or referring to the main character outside of the fic, her name is Yue.

 

   Several day past before you could even get out of bed. Selma came to visit every day, but she couldn't stay long due to meetings. You asked if she would let explore the palace but she thought it best you shouldn't leave your room for the time being. It was a death sentence for an archeologist; you're surrounded by a culture that you spent most of your life studying but its right out of reach. You were Tantalus and your exclusive fruit lied right outside the hardwood bedroom door. One morning, after Selma left for her early morning duties, you were getting restless in your abode.

   "I'm bored!" you groan as you rolled around the floor.

   You sit up, scratching at the bandages on your arms. The scars peaked through the fresh wrap, a light pink that clashed with your skin. Crawling up, you spot the giant doors of the wardrobe. You throw it open with flair and are greeted by Serpentine raiment. Most were kaftan in the Hypnobrai style. Cloaks were in blue, yellow, and grey. 

    _If Selma's not going to take you out, you'll do it yourself._

   You grab the nearest robe, a light grey with yellow trim and blue markings. You slip it on over your nightgown, fasten the belt, and pulled the hood over your head. The outside long-sleeved coat's train dragged behind slightly due to your height, but you didn't think it would be that noticeable. Quickly, you snatched a faded leather-bound journal from your knapsack, concealing it in your sleeve. You falter at something in the bag and slowly pulling out a small necklace. It was a faded silk ribbon that held a carved stone. The symbol, though worn with age, was a snake that was coiled and its head rose out, striking the air. You rub the stone, then sighing as you tied it tight around your necklace and tucking it under the the helm of your dress.

   Making your way to the door, you opened it slightly ajar. No Serpentine was current lingering in the hall so you quietly slipped out. Your steps made soft echos on the marble floor so you started to walk on the intricate rugs that adorned the corridors. Tapestries were hung on each wall, depicting the colorful history of the ancient Serpentine. 

    _I really want to touch it. But I shouldn't. You of all people know not to stroke artifacts. It looks so soft. No. Yes. No. Yes. YESSSSSSSSSS._

   Breathless, you reached to stroke one, feeling its soft hand-woven strands under your fingertips. Then two guards rounded the corner. You spot two books resting in front of a nearby door and scoop them up into your arms. Making like a tree and leaving, you try to pretend to know what you are doing. As you were passing them, you accidentally made eye-contact with one.

   "Hey!" You freeze under the boom of the Serpentine command.

    _You fucking jackass. You are so screwed. This is how it ends. You never make eye contact. That's the first rule. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. You are going to die before you can even see Ourosboros._

   "I haven't seen you before, where are you going?"

   Your Serpentine was rusty although you were never very good at it.

   "Going library to, am I. Book delivering." You hold up your arm full of books to prove your case.

    _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. They must know. Why didn't I focus harder to school?_

   "The library is the other way." The one in blue robes which you concluded was a Hypnobrai, crossed his arms and the other in black armor with orange trim, raised his eyebrow.

   "New am I, yesterday indentured. Lost slightly," you babble.  

   "They never properly prepare you. How are you supposed to serve when they don't train you," complained the armored guard.

   "I get tired of telling lost puppies where they're going to do," stated the Hypnobrai guard, who was visibly annoyed.

   "The library is back down the hall, take a left, then a right, second door on the left," said the nice guard.

   "Thank you," you hissed.

   "Happy to help, I'm Jiboia of the Constrictai," told the armored guard. "And the grouchy one over there is Colibri." The Hypnobrai twitched his nose.

   "What's your name?"

    _Intense Sweating._

   "Sarff of the Hypnobrai," you blurted out. You remembered a random Serpentine name and ran with it.

   "Well Sarff, hope you enjoy working in the palace," cheerfully said Jiboia. Colbrid snickered.

   You started toward to the library, knowing they were watching your every step. Before you could turn the next corner . . .

   "Hey!" you hear Jiboia yell.

    _They knew, didn't they? They were messing with you the whole time. Now Jiboia and Colbrid are going to drag your ass to the dungeon._

   You look back towards them nervously.

   "The staff is hosting a party in the servants quarters tonight, you should come."

   "Yes," you say without thinking.

   "See you there then," called Colbrid laughing.

   You scramble around the corner before you rope yourself into more commitments. You hurry to the library, following Jiboia's directions, fortunately, no other guards stopped you. Why did you go to the library? You really wanted to see the archives of the Serpentine and no internal screaming could tell you otherwise.

   Slipping through a set of decorated doors, towering bookshelves greeted you.  Each overflowing with scrolls, hand-bound books, and stone tablets, but the ceiling rose far higher than the tallest stand. The room was awash with every color as the stain glass dome refracted the desert sun. You set your stack of books on a small wooden desk by the door that was unattended and drowning in literature. 

   You started to wander the rows, passing a cloth covered statue and tables, picking a few writings at a time. One was about the myth of the Great Devourer, another was a record of tax collection of a Fangpyre village, and even one that was petitioning the Anacondrai for the right to eat a fruit called the Wadjet.

   As you reached the end of one row, you started to hear voices on the other side. A lot of voices.

   "Where's Acidicus? The meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago?!" complained a heavily accented voice in Serpentine.

   You move aside a few books to peak through the shelf, revealing a conference table with several Serpentine, some that you already knew.

   "I'm sorry, father should have been here already," said a nervous serpentine. He wore dark green robes that matched his hair and markings. The seat beside him was empty and the Serpentine hastily organized notes.

   "Ugh, I just want to leave!" gurgled Skales. He was rolling his torso around on his side of the table.

   "Quit the whining, the lot of you," stated Pythor. He sat head of the table with his tail wrapped around his chair and rubbed his temple.

   "If SOMEONE wouldn't be so infuriating, maybe we could get something done," boomed a deep-voiced Serpentine. He had dark skin with a shiny bald head, sharp spikes that went down his spine and he was clad in black and orange armor. A smaller young and less buff version of him sat to the side, nodding his head at the comment.

   "Says the eggsucker," quipped Skales. The offended Serpentine snapped the pen in his hand in response.

   "Go milk yourself, Skales."

   "Every night, Skalidor!" yelled Skales. The smaller version of Skalidor was having to hold him back from punching Skales.

   "Calm yourself Skales," said in unison of two heavily accented Serpentine. They looked identical from your spot, both sporting red robes with white trim and had matching Serpentine markings. They were looking bored at a bookshelf.

   "I can't Fangtom and Fangdam! Selma is 80% of my impulse control!"

   "Kill me now," whispered Pythor.

   A green cloaked Serpentine slithered, with a very sour expression. He had short white tapered hair with green markings. His robes were the neatest out of the whole group, looking neatly pressed and proper. It was a dark green cloak with light green trim that matched his tail. He looked the oldest out of the group. He sat down by the nervous green Serpentine and scowled.

   "Oh thank god, we can finally start," said Pythor.

   "Someone hid rotten sand eggs in my room again and stole my delivery of bookssss." He eyed Skales and Skales was holding back a laugh.

   "First order of business, the ninja issue. To put it simply, what the hell do we do now!" said one of the twins. You couldn't tell who it was, maybe Fangtom?

   "It's all Skales fault," said the green Serpentine.

   "I second that, Acidicus," stated Skalidor.

   "It's not my fault!"

   "First, your lack of oversight allowed the formation of an insurgent within your ranks. Second, you couldn't put them down. Three, you failed to negotiate with them. Four, you allowed them to escape. Five, you woke up late on the day you were supposed to go hunt them down. Six, you allowed Gaboon to murder seven researchers and nearly killed the other. Seven, you brought a human to Ouroboros. Eight, because of that, both the Ninja and Ninjago are ON OUR ASSES!!!" 

   The whole room was quiet after his final outburst. Skalidor then raised his hand.

   "I second that."

   "Great, five minutes of arguing and we established blame. Ugh, what about the human?" said one twin. 

   "She's a Serpentine scholar, is she not? Most of the populous have forgotten the old ways, she could help remind them. As payment for us saving her life," said the other twin.

   "We should kick her out to the Sea of Sand and make bets to see how long she survives," hissed Acidcous. 

   "As long as she's not causing trouble, I think its fine," boomed Skalidor.

   "She's staying," stated Pythor.

   "WHAT!?!" shouted Acidcious.

   "Something is off in Ninjago."

   "Is this just a 'feeling' or fact, Pythor?"

   "Acidcious, have you looked at the moon for the last fortnight?" 

   "What? No! Why would I?"

   "If you have paid any attention to the lunar cycles, you would now that the moon has been its crescent phase."

   "So!?"

   "Last night was suppose to be a new moon, but can you tell me what it was Acidcious?"

   "A new moon?"

   " A crescent. It has been a crescent for the last fortnight. The same kind of crescent depicted in the human's notes on the undiscovered tomb."

   "Okay?"

   "Whatever is happening involves the tomb and the only surviving researcher of that tomb are within these very walls."

    _Technically I'm right above you in the bookshelf so that makes that statement ever truer._

   "If a supernatural being has been released, then we need a backup plan."

   "But-"

   "She stays," commanded Pythor.

   "But that does not mean she will not go unchecked. Skales - "

   Skales looked up from drawing in his scroll, up here, it looked like a crude drawing of Acidcious and a dick.

   "-You are in charge of her," said Pythor with a smirk.

   "What?!"

   "You brought her here, go can deal - "

   "_____________ IS MISSING!" screamed a familiar voice.

   Selma came into view visibly upset and shaken.

   "Who?" asked the whole table.

   "The human, she's missing! I can't find her anywhere!"

   Everyone turned to Skales.

   "But?!"

   "Your problem," said everyone.

   They slithered out as fast as their tails can take them, leaving Selma and Skales alone.

   "What if she's hurt or been kidnapped or -," quivered Selma.

   "I bet she's alright," answered Skales calmly. He gently patted Selma's back until she regained control.

   "Maybe she's back at her room or one of the guards found her?"

   "She probably just got curious and went to explore. She'll surely be back before dinner," chimed in Skales.

   "Yeah . . ."

   "Why don't you go get some rest? You had a long day. I'll look for her while you sleep." 

   "Okay, thanks, Skales." Selma gave him a quick hug and hurried back into the rows of books."

   You - by this time - had shimmied up the shelf, climb through the books just so you could watch the meeting with an unobstructed view. As you tried to wiggle backward to climb down, you felt the board under made a god awful creak, and then gave in. Tumbling forward with tens of other books and landed squarely on your back with a crash, in the middle of the table, twenty feet below.

   Skales gave you a double take, looking up at the sky and back at you as you let out a loud whine. He arched his eyebrows, crossing his arms at your sudden presence.

   "Don't tell Selma," you squeak. Your back rippled in pain.

   "Well that was easy," laughed Skales.

   "I'm glad my agony brings you pleasure," you complained. Trying to get up, the back throbbed and you fell back in pain.

   "Let's get you back to your room before Selma has another panic attack." Skales start to slide away but you couldn't follow him.

   "I. Can't. Move." Saying through your teeth.

   Skales stopped and turned to look at you, pathetically laying on your back on the table. You let out a sad sigh. You tried to get up again but the back arched in agony.

   "Stop, stop. You are going to reopen your wounds and then I'll be blamed for that too."

   "Ugh."

   "Come on, let's go. Where did you even find that outfit?"

   "Do you have a magic healing potion in your pocket or can teleport because I can't move and it was in my closest so it was fair game. I didn't want to to be dragged to the dungeon for wandering the palace."

   "So overly dramatic." 

   "I'm being real-" Without even asking your permission, he scoped you up in his arms.

   "no, No, NO, NO, OW!" Skales grabbed the special spot of your back that caught the blunt of both of the falls, feeling like he just jabbed a knife into your spine. Your right arm, spazzing upward with the fiercest vengeance, smacked Skales with the meanest right hook you ever done. He fell back, still gripping you in his arms, landing on the hardwood floor and you on top of him.

   "Skales, Skales, Skales!!!"

   Grabbing his shoulders, you shake him with as much force as a weak archeologist could do but had little effect on Skales and you gave up after a few minutes, resigning to your awkward situation. 

    _\--------,  you are laying on the top of a Hypnobrai general in Ouroboros! Three weeks ago you would have killed for this chance._     

   You look back to Skales' face, only able to see his profile. His cerulean hair was cast to the side, reminding you of a cascading river. His jawline was more pronounced than you originally thought and was sparse of hair except for the very tip of his chin. The two major bangs that usually obscured his forehead fell to the wayside, revealing his golden Hypnobrai markings that he had from birth. It matched his slight blue complexion. 

   Heart started to pound at this closer examination, and you could feel the heat rise to your cheeks. Even on top of him, he still held his arms around you and his steady breath was hypnotic, it was almost relaxing.

   Then Skales woke up. His eyes flared open and he lifted his head to see you crushing his chest. You tried to conceal your blush by folding your arms.

   "Welcome back sleeping ugly."

   "Wait, how long was I out?!"

   "About ten minutes."  

   "You laid on me for ten minutes?!!"  

   "Well, since I can't really move, yes I have."

   "It was a knee-jerk reaction."

   "You didn't hit me with your knee!!"

   "You picked me up when I wasn't ready and happened to grab the most painful part of my back."

   "Fine, whatever." Skales sat up, you end up in his lap. He placed his arms on your back again.

   "Is this placement better?"

   "Your left arm needs to be a little more up and yes that's better. Now you can pick me you."

   "Ugh." 

   Skales picked you up again, with better results. He slithered through the bookshelves with you in his arms though he didn't seem as upset about it as he first said. He creaked open the door and peeked out into the hall.

   "You better pray that nobody sees us on the way back."

   "Why? Afraid of some rumors?" you snicker though you too didn't want anyone to see you in this situation.

   "You underestimate the time and dedication that the staff has including the widespread power of a Serpentine rumor wheel."

   "Wow."

   It's life devastating. I am not about to feed it today."

   Skales crept into the hall and basically took forever to get to your room as he just had to look around every corner and creep slower than a dead turtle. Finally, he reached your door, nearly falling over as he heard the next guard patrol rounding the corner. Skales bolted in, slamming the door before they could see you two.

   "See, we are back and with no rumor."

   "You took freaking forever," you pouted.

   Skales basically tossed you on the bed and you let out a yelp of pain.

   "You don't have to throw me!" you protested. " I wasn't that awful."

   "Yes, you were human! You right hooked me unconscious!"  

   "I did not mean to! And do you even know my name?!"

   "Do you know my name?"

   "It's Skales and I asked first!"

   "Fine. Dear miss human, if I dare ask, what is your name?"

   "_________." 

   "Well, since names have been exchanged and have been delivered back to your room, our business has concluded. I'll leave you be." 

    Skales turned to leave but did a look back, you sadly laying on the bed staring at the wooden canopy, unmoving.

   "I'll go get someone for your back," he quietly said.

   "Thanks."

   Skales toward the door and you open your mouth.

   "Hey, wait," you call.

   "Thanks for carrying me, I appreciate it."

   "No prob-" The door slammed open, one side slammed Skales square in the chest and he crumpled into a pile on the floor. Selma came flying into the room, her eyes glowing at the sight of you. Coral followed behind.

   "I think you just killed Skales," you said.

   "He'll be fine. Coral, will you shut the door please." She closed the door as she was said.

   "I'm sorry I made you worry, Selma." She came up to you and pushed you up to a sitting position. You said several curses under your breath during the process. 

   "Just leave a note next time, or maybe just ask me."

   "Well, you were always busy and I did not what to bother you about it."

   "Did you - Coral will you go get that leave mix - did you at least find anything interesting."

   "I explored the library. Read a few books."

   "That's good, okay, so for the positives, " said Selma after she did a pat down of my back. "You didn't pop anything out of place or undid your stitchings . . ."

   "What's the bad news?"

   "You are going to hurt like hell for the next week."

   "Yay."

   "You need to be more careful, how did you do this anyway?"

   "Fell off a bookshelf."

   "Ah."

   Coral returned with a small bag with little-dried leaves sticking out, a tea set, and a steaming kettle. She shook several of the leaves into an empty cup poured the hot water into it, and steered it in with a little spoon. Coral handed the cup to you with a look.

   "Drink this and it should dull the pain," Coral stated plainly. You gently blew on the cup and when you thought it wasn't going to burn your mouth, you took a sip - and nearly barfed. You managed to swallow the mouth full and then gagged on the taste.

   "Your treatment is to drink the rest of this and rest, okay?" smiled Selma.

   You didn't want to drink the rest of it, but you already made Selma upset and you did not want to disappoint.

   "Okay," you answer back.

   "Great," she clapped.

   "Ugh," complained a voice. We all look over to Skales picking himself off the floor. The second knock out seemed to take more of a toll.

    "Thanks for finding her Skales," chirped Selma, ignoring the fact she gave him a face full of door.

   "Coral, will you please fetch _________ a late lunch, she's had an eventful day."

   Selma had to drag out Skales, who was slightly stumbling and muttered 'I'm coming, I'm coming' under his breath. Coral brought you a lunch of yak stew that had potatoes and cabbage in it with a side of egg salad, and assorted berry pie for dessert. Coral gave you a few looks but didn't say another word. Finally, you were alone with your thoughts. You pulled out your journal and started to record every single event that happened that day. You slightly blushed recalling certain events. At the time, you didn't realize that you were falling for a Serpentine.

 


	4. Charming the Cobra King

   After a few hours, the pain started to subside and by late afternoon you could walk again, though with a slight ache. You sat on the bed, checking your notes, marking out hypothesizes that turned out to be false and rewriting parts of your journal. Looking up from the book, you look to the balcony's glass doors were ajar, letting in a cool breeze that twirled the lace curtains. The sky was awash with oranges, reds, and pinks. The city shined golden in the evening, looking like it just arose from the sands. A lone black falcon flew around the city's spirals. You smile as you sketch a rough city skyline.

   You were starting to get bored again, foot fidgeting under the covers. Sighing, you got up, stretching your legs and injured back. Pacing the room first clockwise, then counter-clockwise, and finally devolving into spaztic patterns.

    _What to do. What to do. Maybe I should request some books from the library? It's probably closed by now if a Serpentine library closes. I could go to sleep early. Nah, I slept two weeks straight, I think I'm good. I can occupy myself, no curious george here, I can have my own party._

_Party . . ._

_The party in the servent's quarters! I could go, I was invited after all. But you don't like crowds and there's Selma, I don't want to worry her again. Be placit, patience is a virtue and all that crap._

   Sweating.

    _I really want to go. It is the perfect environment to study to social interactions of the Serpentine._

   Intense Sweating.

    _Fine._

   You rip out a piece of from your journal and hastily scribble where you are going. Pouring out a cup of cold bitter tea, you choked it down in one gulp. You straighten the Hypnobrai robes you were wearing. Without another word, you were out of the room in seconds.

    _Wait, where is the servent's quarters?_

   After about an hour of wandering, a group of giggling maids led you to a side of the palace you haven't been to - which was actually most of it but that's beside the point. The halls were not as elaborately decorated. More guards and servants congregated more frequently, laughing and goofing off. An open set of doors had music blaring out of it.

   You enter the door and instantly was greeted by what up could only describe as a nightclub on cocaine. Everyone was shaking, flailing, and having a good time. This sent a shock through your body, the introverted mode kicked in and you found yourself squashed against the wall.

    _Nope. Just noping out of this situation. This is a mistake. This is why you didn't go to prom. Retreat. Retreat. Retreat._

   You try to back out but the surging incoming crowd just pushed you back in. Sweat started to roll down your hidden face and the open windows on each side of the hall was not helping, at all, with the heat. Frantically scrambling against the wall looking for any door out when you ran into a red-robed maid.

   "Hey! Watch it - Wait, what are you doing here!!" said a familiar heavily accented women's voice. The figure's face was suddenly illuminated by a torch and you realized it was Coral. Her crimson hair was no longer in a tight bun, its wavy strands longer than her shoulders. She had her hand on her hip and the other had a drink. 

   "Enjoying the party," you as you grit your teeth and smashing yourself as close to the wall as you could.

   "Really," she scowled. " You need to -"

   "Hey Coral! Sorry I took so long, some cute Constrictai guards started talking to me and bought me drinks and the next thing I know I was dancing . . ." The interrupting Serpentine woman in lime colored robes with orange highlights and a chartreuse cropped haircut. She had a pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose. 

   "I'm busy, Nathara."

   "Who are you talkin- Oh! My! GOD! IS THAT THE HUMAN!?" Nathara shook in giddy excitement and then nearly tackled you to the floor.

   "Keep your voice down, I don't want us to get in trouble!"

   "I have never met a human before! I'm Nathara!" she yelled over the booming music. "Can I write an essay about you?!"

   "Not now Nathara!"

   "Well if she wants to, she can come see me at the library. I'm the royal librarian's assistant."

   "More like a glorified book organizer."

   "At least I don't have to clean after people!"

   "You clean up after books!"

   "They don't complain!!"   

   Coral and Nathara went into a full-blown argument, throwing curses and insults.  You, now feeling even more awkward, side-stepped away and found yourself even deeper in the hall. You sigh, again, wandering around the party.   

   Groups of Serpentine were toasting glasses, goating each other to dance with the other gender, and others were partaking in the buffet. You came to a crowd that shoved against you. Trying to bypass the crowd, you accidentally get swept in by a wave of screaming maids. You get inadvertently get pushed to the middle of a sea of dancers.

    _No. No. No. No. No. No. They are invading my personal space! Wait - is that?_

   You catch a glimpse through the flailing bodies of someone you know, someone you couldn't believe was here. Slowly shoving through the people, until you get to the edge of an open circle. There, at the center, was Skales. He was spaz-dancing, laughing, dancing like a goofball, and taking turns with random women as his partners.

   You stifle back a giggle. Skales seemed to be enjoying himself, with a big grin and his eyes seemed to glow. You could feel the blush start to flood to your face at the sight of him. 

   Skales finished with his latest partner and was searching for another. He reached his hand out - and grabbed yours. He pulled you out of the crowd into the free circle.

  _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

    _I. Can't. Dance._

_Just go with the flow, he has not noticed it was you yet. Just pretend you are just another Serpentine. Thank god for my hood._

   He placed his hand in yours and gave you a twirl. Even with your cover, you were afraid that he could see your redden face. Skales spun the both of you, dancing to the rapid music. You really didn't know how he kept his tail from sweeping anyone off their feet with how much he was moving - though he was doing a good job with you without it.

   You were never very good at dancing, did not really ever have the coordination, seeming to be born with two left feet. But Skales made your dancing appear better than it actually was. Ever falter in the dance, he matched it and made it look natural.

  You didn't know how long you were dancing with Skales, the spinning, and twirling and laughing melted into each other. Soon you were smiling as wide as Skales. You turned into every twirling and spinning and spinning and spinning. 

   Your two left feet decided to kick in though as Skales and you were doing spin when the right foot tripped on the left. You fell back, the 'life -flashed before my eyes' moment. But Skales used your fall, spun you around, and caught you in a backward dip, in his arms.

   "Haha! That was the best dance I had all night! We make a good team!" he beamed with his eyes closed.

   Skales was pretty close to your face. Like he was inches from your red blushing face. His wide grinning smile was flipping your stomach something fierce. He opened his entrancing eyes, one of the lights illuminating you - not realizing your hood fell off - and then he dropped you.

   "___________!"

   "Good evening to you too, Skales," you called from the floor, landing on your back, again.

   "Oh-uh-sorry. Here, let me help." Skales bent over, offering his hand again. You accepted it, pulling yourself back up. The air was suddenly tense, an awkward silence despite the booming music, and it was still sweltering. It was as if it was a midday sun was out.

   "Do you . . . . do you want to get out of the heat?" Skales asked, rubbing the back of his head and avoiding eye-contact.

   "Yeah."

   "Here, follow me." He took his your wrist and lead you through the party that was still in full force. We passed the buffet and bar, heading to the opposite side of the room. It was more sparse than the rest of the hall. A door was open, a gentle cool breeze blowing in. You both went through and found ourselves on a little balcony, overlooking a small courtyard full of forestry. The air was cold, but compared to the suffocating hall, it was wonderful. 

   You both go to the different edges of the small overlook and soaked in the evening air. The sky was clouded and the place city glowed against the fog. The misty night covered most of the city, obscuring the desert dunes in the horizon. Some movement caught your eye in the shadows, but when I looked again it was gone.

   "You dance good," you blurt out, hoping to break the silence. You seriously tuck a loose strand of hair back behind your ear.

   "Thanks. You dance well too."

   "No, I don't."

   "I think you dance well."

   Silence again filled the air. You leaned heavily on the marble railing. A light flap brought you back from daydreaming. You look over to your left to see a small black feathered bird eyeing you. Its silk feathers were slicked back with no sign of flaws and its eyes were an unnatural brilliant blue. It hopped around and slowly approached.

   "Hey, sorry about right hooking you and knocking you unconscious."

   You offer your hand to the bird, it cocked its head at the gesture, looking between you and your hand like a spaz.

   "Did you like the party?"

   "It was fine, a very interesting experience. I don't know if its culture differences or its just because I never been invited to a party before, but it was shocking, to say the least."

   The bird, finally deciding on your hidden agenda, expected the of friendship and you started to stroke its soft feathers.

   "Really, never?"

   "Well here's a surprise, I wasn't really popular in high school and college. I was the type who stayed in their room all day and made weird noises. It wasn't exactly a cool kid magnet."

   "I think you are cool."

   "Then I gladly give thee an exclusive membership to club 'you think I'm cool.'"

   "Who's the other members?"

   "My granddad."

   Silence tose into the air once again. You quietly petted the bird who was seeming to enjoy you rubbing under the chin.

   "Did you think this is how your life would turn out as a child?"

   You paused.

   "No. I wanted to be a teacher, a filmmaker, an artist . . ."

   "Why didn't you?"

   "I realized I didn't like other people."

   "Do you like me - I mean us here?" stuttered Skales.

   "You guys treated me better than most of everyone I have ever met so yeah. I appreciate your funniness, Selma's care, and the party animals of workers you have."

   "You think I'm funny?!"

   "That insult to Skalidor had me nearly choking to death."

   "Finally someone understands!" Skales laughed, though he still didn't turn your way. You started back petting the bird.

   "Would you consider me your friend?" he asked.

   "I don't know - ."

   "Come on."

   "I have a very long waiting list."

   "Sure."

   "But, I guess, I can make room for you."

   "Yes!!"

   "Yeah, yeah, yeah; don't be expecting to win best friend though. This bird is putting up a fight against you."

   Skales laughed then cut off in mid-chuckle.

   "What bird?"

   "This one I have been petting. I didn't know you guys had such friendly wildlife."

   "We don't." 

   He turned to look at you, his eye's widening at the sight of the bird in your arms. Skales pulled out a golden stick that was bound to his belt and it grew to the Hypnobrai Staff.

   "___________, step away from it." Skales said seriously.

   "What?" You set down the bird on the railing and back away a few feet from it.

   "Why?"

   "___________, get inside."

   Before you could take even another step towards the door, a dark shadow descended over you both. The friendly bird let out a piercing screech. You hear a cannon go off and suddenly was encased in a woven net on the ground.

   Skales bolted over, getting between you and the shadow in the mist. He turned his head over his shoulder and screamed :

   "NINJA ATTACK!!!!"


	5. Leave It to the Bounty To Crash the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Don't be afraid to comment or ask questions, I will happily clear up any confusions about the story (as long as it isn't spoliery). I would love to start a conversation with you all.
> 
> I'll be leaving updates about my progress on the story in the notes to keep ya informed. I currently just started writing chapter 16 so don't worry, there is plenty of content to come.

   Those Serpentine within earshot, stopped dead in their tracks. Guards pulled out their concealed weapons and servants ran deeper into the hall to spread the word.

   You look up past Skales, to the large moving shadow. A giant flying ship emerged from the mist. Its masts were at full sail, its wooden frame connected to a painted canvas. It had sailcloth wings attached to both sides of its stern that were outstretched in the breeze. Its bow had a carved figurehead of a dragon's head. The ship resembled a junk boat that you watched sailing in and out of Ninjago's harbor except flying of course.

   Skales turned to you, pulling a dagger from his belt. He bolted over, cutting the net and pulling you out. Guards flooded out onto the terrace, surrounding you and Skales.

   "Wake up the Generals! Prepare countermeasures!" commanded Skales. The bird flew up into the darkness and five figures jumped off of the ship, landing on the railing. Each wore a different colored gard with matching hoods and each sporting a unique weapon.

   "You are trespassing on Serpentine land, Ninja!" hissed Skales. "Remove yourselves this instance or we will use force."

   "We'll leave when you release the human captive!" yelled the one in red.

   "She is here at her own free will, as are you."

   At this point, you were hiding behind Skales and really didn't want to talk to the ninja. You know of them, of course, everyone knew who the ninja were. They are the self-proclaimed heroes of Ninjago. The ninja defended the people against Lord Garamdon, the Overlord, Chen, Morro, the occasional mugger, and even the Serpentine when they first rose from the tomb. You have never seen them in person before, only from the tv on sketchy cameras or interviews. They looked more frightening up close.

   "Liar! You probably hypnotized her to stay," called the red again.

   "Hold your tongue Kai," said the one in black. They looked at us.

   "Skales, we're sorry for the uninvited visit, but we are here to retrieve the archeologist. Her family is worried about her," said green.

   "No thanks, I'm good," you whisper, peeking out behind Skales.

   "See! See! I told you. Brainwashed!!" yelled Kai the red.

   "Chill down," said the white one.

   "You heard her. Get. Out."Skales again commanded.

   "Not until I kick all your murdering asses first!" The red one jumped for you, Skales blocked his attempt with his staff and knocked the red ninja off of the balcony. Skales turned to you.

   "Run."

   You took off without another word. The other ninjas entered the fight, spinning and kicking the guards. Managing to squeeze through the crowd of guards to get back into the hall. You hear one of the ninja yell:

   "Falcon, follow her!!!" A bird answered with a screech and a flap of wings.

   You charge through the hall, which is now full of armored guards. Sliding into the hallway, you see the black falcon dive in behind. Spriting faster didn't help, probably due to the physical neglect your part. Too many cheeseburgers and not enough exercise. Your chest burned and legs felt like jello.

   Rounding another corner, you found yourself booking it down was lined with massive windows. They looked out ever Ouroboros, an alarm going off in the distance. Ninja bird kept your bad pace without trouble. The hall became dark as you ran farther and then you looked back through the window. The huge flying ship coasted right outside the windows.

    _Shit._

   Five ninjas were on the deck.

   "Fuck."

   One jumped from the ship, sword-drawn and burst through the window, sending glass flying. It was the fucking red ninja. You diverted your path down a windowless hall with the ninja gaining speed. Guards appeared ahead of you - Jiboia and Colbrid among them - with their weapons drawn at the sight of the ninja.

   They parted for you, closing the divide as they confronted the intruder. Red jumped onto the wall and did a spin, becoming a small tornado inferno. This knocked the guards down and he continued after you, they didn't even slow him down.

   Bursting through the next room, the red ninja tackled you.

   "Let. Me. Go!!" He pinned you to the floor.

   "We're recusing you!"

   You wiggle out of his grip, trying to crawl away. He wasn't giving up, and you slammed your foot into his face. Upon contact, you heard a loud crack.

   "AHHHH!" The red ninja fell over, gripping his face, his hands coated in crimson.

   "You got up, jogging away to the hall. You were short of breath and your back was started to ache again. Seeing a familiar door, you ducked into the room. Shutting the door, the bird twirled in. The room was your's and you locked the door and shoving a dresser in front of the balcony doors. The falcon perched itself on the bed's balcony, eyeing you down.

   "You better not sell me out," you call. "I petted you!" It ruffled its feathers in response.

   "Don't sass me."

   You slip into the closet, burying yourself as deep into the back as you can. You were left in darkness. The alarms were still blaring and you heard movement outside in the hall. A creak came from your hallway door.

    _That's normal right?_

   The door crashed in, it sounding like a herd of elephants storm in. Voices came from the room.

   "I thought you said she was in here, Zane?" said a voice.

    _You better not sell me out, Falcon._

   "Falcon says she's in the closet."

    _Asshole._

   The doors burst open, three ninjas dragging you out of the closet and binding you with rope. The white one was apologizing the whole time he tied you up.

   "Tell Nya to pull the Bounty up to our coordinates," said the green.

   "Where's Kai and Jay?" said one in black.

   "They must have already been picked up."

   The ninja continued their talk among themselves, ignoring you. The one in white was holding his falcon, it gave you a look and you mouthed - traitor. Sadly sitting defeated on the floor, you realized you were right by your bag on its spot where you threw it earlier that day.

    _I can get my knife and cut myself free! ... But you can't fight three ninjas and a falcon. Plus they have back up coming._

   You pout, amazed how you managed to survive this long in life as a failure. Movement caught your eye by the broken, splintered remains of what was once your door. Looking over, you see Skales peeking around the shattered frame. He put his finger to his mouth.

   Reaching backward, you slowly pull your knapsack closer and started digging through it. You had finds a familiar grip. Popping it open, you try to saw at your restraints. After a minute, the rope was loose enough to slip out but the escape was cut short when the green ninja noticed.

   "What are -"

   A well-placed kick to the shin shortened that conversation. He fell over and the black ninja tried to obtain some order but was tail whipped into the wall by Skales and a few guards pounced onto the white ninja. Falcon scattered.

   "A little late aren't you?" you asked as Skales bent over to untie the rope.

   "Fashionable late. Makes a greater entrance."

   "Guaranteed to knock ninjas of their feet?"

   "Certified," Skales chuckled.

   Shhhhhhh. Ka-boom. Swish!

   A net, springing forth from the balcony again wrapped around you and trapped you. Before Skales could help, he got a face full of foot as the black ninja sprung a surprise attack on him.

   The green ninja started trying to drag you to the terrace but with all your kicking and much squirming, he didn't make much process, until black ninja started to help him. His impressive strength canceled out your struggling in his hold and got you outside in ten seconds. There, the ship was hovering a few feet with the rail and had all the other ninjas on it except for green and black.

   You reach out your arm, trying to hold onto, so you wouldn't be abducted, and caught Skales.

   "Please don't let them take me," you whisper.

   "I'm not going to." He struggled to hold tight to the net and your arm to prevent the boarding.

   "You should make promises you can't keep, SERPENT!!!" The red ninja flipped off of the deck with a bloody nose and tried to land a flying kick. Skales deflected it but lost some grip on the net.

   The ninja attempted several punches and moves but Skales was able to avoid them. Red was getting progressively angrier with every failed throw.

   "Stop it!!!" you yell.

   "You actually think she likes it here with you! If you did, then you most have hypnotized yourself."

   Skales narrowly missed several more kicks and than sent the ninja flying into the air with a tail whip. The ninja flipped and caught himself on the balcony, his hands clenching into fists.

   "You're monsters!" 

   Red sprung forth, arms in flame, and sucker-punched Skales in the chest. Flames exploded from the impact, scorching your arm. Skales fell back, the edges of his robe burned and you felt his grip falter.

   "Skales!" 

   His hand was ripped from your's as you were hauled onto the ship. The last sight of Ouroboros you saw before the ship retreating into the Sea of Sands was the horrified expression that Skales made when you slipped from his grasp.

   


	6. Why Does the Flying Ship Have 20 Brooms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey. I'm currently working on writing on 21. Fluff is coming, I assure you it is coming. It gets good. Enjoy!! Make sure to comment, I'll answer questions!

   You were in a small storage room, surrounded by crates and barrels. The ninja stuffed you in here after you kicked the red one in the shins five times. They bound you with even more rope and put duct-tape on your mouth to prevent you from biting, again. The room was stuffy, causing you to sweat under all you Serpentine layers, your arms were sore from trying to wiggle, and legs were numb due to the awkward seat you had on the floor. The original rage had subsidized, leaving you a mopey mess.

    _I hope Skales is okay. I hope everyone is okay. Please don't be worrying about me._

   "I can't believe you guys!" yelled a voice from behind the barred door.

   "What were we suppose to do!? She broke my nose AND bruised my shin!!!" called another voice.

   "She bit me," said a third.

   "That's no reason to and gag her!"

   "I beg the differ."

   "To be fair, it wasn't my idea Nya."

   The door unlocked, opening with a loud creak. a young woman came strolling in and started to untie you. Five other people in the hall - all wearing their ninja garb but without their hoods. One in green had blond shoulder-length hair swept to the side with scarlet red eyes. One in black had milk chocolate skin with brown wavy hair with dark eyes and arms crossed. A ninja in blue was covering behind the ninja in black, he had messy short brown hair and a scar over his left eyebrow. On the right side of the door was the white ninja with pasty skin, platinum blond hair, and brilliant blue eyes. And finally was red, who had spiky dark brown hair, a scar over one eye (which was bruised) and a large bandage over his nose. He gave you a sour look.

   "I'm so sorry about your treatment," said the female. She had a short black bob cut and wore a red dress.

   "You're just going to let her go, Nya?! What happens is she escapes?!?"

   "I doubt she's going to go far while we're in the air," snapped Nya.

   "Master Wu wants to speak to her anyway," stated the ninja in black.

   Nya got the rope off of you, and you rub the aching arms. Pulling off the tape, you gag on the air. Then you grab a boot - which was just laying in the room for some reason - chucking it at Kai.  It had the most beautiful spiral you ever were thrown - years of football practice with grandpa helped - and hit blue square in the face.  

   "AHHHHHHHH!" blue screamed as he fell over.

   "SEE! She tried to assault me! Again!" screamed Kai.

   "She's still bitter," said ninja in black.

   "Of course I'm bitter, you just abducted me!" You tried to get up, but your jelly legs didn't agree they were ready yet and you fell over into a pile of 20 brooms.

   "We RECUSED you."

   "My ass!!"

   "We recused that too!" He turned to the other ninja. "Let's hurry up and get her to Wu already."

   Nya helped you up from the pile of brooms, why in the world did a flying ship need that many brooms, you had no idea. They led your stumbling self to a big room. A low table was in the middle of it, with cups of tea set out and a steaming kettle. An older man, with a woven straw hat, an aspen outfit, and a long white beard with a mustache that reached his waist.

   "Good evening," the elder said as he deeply breathed in the steam of his cup.

   "Would you care to join me for tea?" 

   "Uh, no thanks. I don't like tea."

   "More for me." He poured himself another cup.

   "Master Wu, just get on with it," called the black ninja.

   "Fine, Fine, just rush the old man will you," Wu huffed. "I am Wu, and these are the ninjas of Ninjago."

   "I know, I saw you on tv before." You cross your arms.

   "Really!" called blue. "Did they get my good side?" He posed but Nya hit him on the head.

   "Jay!" she called.

   "You might be curious to why you are here . . ."

    "Ransom, a fan of my work, for shits and giggles," you count on your fingers.

   "I'm just going to unhypnotized her right now, she's getting on my nerves." He walked over to the table and pulled out from under it the Hypnobrai staff.

   "How the hell did you get that!" you yelled.

   "Stole it after I knocked down Skales. Should have seen his face, it was priceless," laughed Kai.

   You did see Skales' face. You remember the fear in his eyes as he got nearly set on fire by the attack, the horror in his face as his grip slipped and was hauled onto the ship. The same face he made as you fell just out of his grasp to your near death. You remember the pain in Skales' face as Kai called him a monster. You remembered his look and you didn't find it funny.

   Kai lifted up the staff towards you and it glowed a soft blue.

   "There, all-"

   PUNCH!

   You swing the strongest hardest punch in your life. It connected with Kai's face and he fell over. The black ninja grabbed you from behind, holding you back from beating the ever-loving shit into him. 

   "It didn't work!"

   "Of course I'm not! I was there at my own accord, you fucking asshole!!" you said as you struggled against the black ninja's iron grip.

   "You weren't brainwashed," asked Jay.

   "No!"

   "Why did you bite me then?!" He pointed to his bandaged arm.

   "This day's events have left me a little more than livid," you snapped. 

   "She has to be brainwashed! She's even wearing Serpentine robes!!" argued Kai as he crawled backward to avoid your flailing legs that tried to kick him.

   "They're comfy!!"

   " You're completely crazy!!!"

   "I've heard worse insults in middle school," you call back.

   "Everyone calm down, " declared Master Wu. "Kai, pick yourself up and go to the infirmary. Cole, please put our guest down. Everyone leave so I can talk to her alone."

   You were placed down with a grunt. Kai grumbled as he got up and gave you a death glare as he walked out of the room, ushered out by Nya and Jay. Cole, Zane, and Llyod followed behind. Master Wu sighed and took a long sip of his tea as you just stood there.

   "You're necklace is beautiful. Did you get in Ouroboros?" he said casually. Your hand shot up to it.

   "It's a family heirloom."

   "Ah. Who gave it to you?"

   "My grandfather."

   "Did interact with the Serpentine?"

   "He fought in the Serpentine Wars, what does this have to do with me?"

   "Just getting familiar with a guest. I'm sorry about the way you were brought into our company."

   "What do you want with me?"

   "I would like to know about the tomb you were studying."

   "I got abducted for this," you sighed.

   "To put it simply, a new evil was released from the tomb and you're the only surviving expert that could help."

   "What?"

   "She calls herself the Pythoness and is creating chaos in Ninjago."

   "Sounds like every other villain you have faced," you remarked.

   "The Pythoness is no ordinary foe, she has risen an undead army of Anacondrai that's at her beck and call."

   "Ambitious isn't she."

   "She's a witch that's trying to undermine the stability of Ninjago."

   "You've dealt  with greater enemies before."

   "She can't be killed," grimly stated Wu.

   "That's not possible," you say.

   "We need to find a flaw, an exploit that will allow us to defeat her and you are the only one who may be able to find one."

   "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I can't help you. I spent the last five years of my life in that hole and I don't fully understand the tomb."

   "You know nothing?"

   "I have theories and speculations of course but they were all rejected  Universityeristy of Ninjago and not official."

   "Can you tell me any now?"

   "Uh, its been awhile - if I had my research right in front of me could list them all out." You shrug your shoulders.

   "Does the Ninjago City University have it?"

   You snort.

   "They would set themselves on fire before they would actually give me any credit. It's with my Granddad."

   "He lives in Ninjago City?"

   "Well, yes . . ."

   "Then we'll set course to Ninjago City."

   "Wait, can I leave now?"

   "Not until we defeat the Pythoness." Wu stroked his beard and got up.

   "You're going to keep me against my will?"

   "You'll be our guest. You can stay with Nya."

   "But I don't wanna!"

   "It's in the name of protecting the people of Ninjago."

   "A job won't accept that excuse at trial."

   And with that, you ended back up in the stuffy storage room but at least you weren't tied this time. You sat under an uncluttered wall under the small porthole that let in a soft cool breeze. The morning was starting to break but dark storming clouds brewing on the horizon. A spot knock came from the door.

   "Come in." The white ninja entered with a plate of food.

   "Thought you might be hungry," he said.

   "Uh, thanks." You took a plate of a simple sandwich with chips and placed it in your lap.

    _It could be poisoned._

_. . . . ._

_Fuck it, I'm hungry._

   You ripped greedily into the sandwich and crunching on chips. The ninja sat down by you and silently listened to your eating for a while.

   "I need to apologize for your treatment and my comrades behavior."

   "It's ok-" You spot the falcon peek his head over the ninja's shoulder.

   "He's not forgiven," you state through a mouthful of food.

   "He was just doing what he was told and your treatment was not okay."

   "To be frank, I'm kind of use to it."

   "You shouldn't be." 

   You swallowed a large sandwich lump.

   "Why don't we start new, proper introductions," he asked. Falcon nodded his head.

   "Sure, I'm ___________."

   "I'm Zane." He offered his hand. You took it and shook it.

   "Nice to meet you, Zane."

   "Nice to meet you, ___________. Sorry, we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

   You both sat awkwardly for a while, falcon making his way into your lap and you giving in to pet him. Thunder shook the ship and sleets of rain pelted the hull. You got up and closed the window after it started pouring. An alarm went off. 

   "I have to go,' said Zane. He bolted up and out of the door in a hurry, leaving it slightly ajar.

   Spinning blades came from outside the window but when you tried to look out, the sky was pitch black and murky. Running and shuffling came from above. A clash of metal and crashing of objects followed.

    _What's going on?_

Falcon jumped from your grasp and flew out the door. You followed, slipping out into the empty hall and tried to find the source of the noises. Ending back at the door to the tea room, you put an ear to the wood to hear the muffled voices better.

   "I said, WHERE. IS. __________!" said a familiar voices.

   "Skales?" you whispered under your breath.

   "We will not tell you!" yelled Cole.

   "She's in the storage closet, two floors down to the left, " said Jay.

   "JAY!"

   "I don't want to die today, Cole! Maybe tomorrow, but not today!"

   You pushed open the door into the room. Inside, Skales and several armed Hypnobrai guards stood over the tied up Cole and Jay. Skales turned to you - his hand harshly gripping, you assume, his recently found staff - and his looks soften.

   "____________!"

   "Yep, that's me. Don't wear it out."

   He smiled out your bad joke.

   "Report to Selma we recovered her. Prepare for retreat."

   The Hypnobrai soldier nodded at Skales and repeated his orders over the radio.

   "Don't go with them!" yelled Cole.

   "I'm  going with them," you stated.

   "Come on, let's go ___________," called Skales as he stood at the bottom of a staircase. You waved to the two bound ninjas and followed Skales.

   You got up to the deck and was instantly drenched by the rain. Hypnobrai warriors were keeping several of the ninjas busy, Zane by the steering, Llyod at the front, Wu in the massive masts, and finally Kai in the middle deck. A warrior wearing pink armor wielding a club- wait, was that Selma? Several helicopters circled the ship, keeping their distance. You almost slipped on the drenched deck but Skales caught you.

   "Hold on a minute. We need to wait for a helicopter to approach!" He yelled over the roaring winds.

   That would have been fine and dandy - even if you felt like you weren't swimming through the air - but then Kai spotted you. He ignored Selma's advances and charged at Skales instead. Skales knew what to do this time, dodging the punch and slammed the staff into Kai's side. He tried to attack again but Skales managed to dodge the rest. A helicopter finally decided to move it's ass and hover just off the left side of the deck. Skales grabbed your arm.

   "Hurry!" he shouted through the rain and thunder, pointing to the helicopter.

   You both bolt for it but something wrapped itself around your legs. You fell, losing Skales' grip, face first into the hardwood deck. Looking up, you see Kai pinning down your legs.

   "You'll rather help them, THE SERPENTINE, then your own people!!" he screamed.

   "LET ME GO!!"

   "You'll rather be with lying murderous monsters!"

   "Skales is not a monster!!" you yell back. " You're the monster!!" You squirm a leg free.

   "Now. Let. mE. GO!" 

   You slammed your foot into Kai's chest. He crumbled, sliding back to the other side of the deck. Skales helped you up and finally, you were in the helicopter.

   "___________!" screeched Selma when she saw you. Her armor jabbed your ribs when she hugged you.

   "Honey, your freezing cold. Let me get up a blanket." Next thing you know, you were cocooned in five blankets, though you still shivered under all the layers.

   "I don't think she needs that many layers Selma," said Skales.

   "I don't want her to get sick."

   You sneezed.

   "SHE"S DYING!!!"

   "Selma, oh my god. She's fine."

    "Maybe one, just in case."

   "Can I have one?"

   "We're out."

   "Selma."

   You sneezed again.

   "AHHHHHHHHH!"

   "SELMA!!"

   You laughed at their anarchy. This has been an interesting adventure for far.


	7. Confessions Brought To You By Selma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys, I'm sick. The stomach bug that was spreading through my school finally got me too. May not be another chapter for a while ( a week at most.) Hope you are enjoying it so far.

   "So, let me get this straight, " said Pythor as he slithered back and forth across the room. The only ones in there were him, Selma, Skales, and you - still bundled in five blankets at Selmas insistent. It was swelting.

   "The ninja dared to trespass in Ouroboros, the gall to attack the castle, took you in the vain hope that you could help them to defeat an Anacondrai witch and her army that is laying siege to Ninjago?"

   "Yep, crazy right?"

   "The reports were right," he stated.

   "What, they weren't lying?" you asked.

   "Our agents outside of Ouroboros have been sending in reports about Anacondrai sightings and supernatural happenings. At first, I thought they were groundless to the obvious fact that the rest are dead but it makes sense with this new information."

   "Well kyrd," said Skales.

   "We need to set up some contingency plans. You had some research that could help.?"

   "Yeah, but it's in Ninjago City and the ninja knows where it is."

   "That's Skales problem."

   "What!" he protested.

   "She's under your care, you go retrieve the research with her."

   "But I don't wanna . . ."

   "It has been declared, just don't lose the human, again."

   "You're so mean. You know I hate transforming," whined Skales. Pythor gave him a pat on the back.

   "I have some spare human clothes in the closet," he said.

   "Come on hon. Let's get you into some fresh clothing," cheerfully said Selma.

   Selma forced you to and into the bathing room. The door locked after she pushed you in and you shoved against the door. There, Coral was waiting over a filled tub and had the sourest expression on her face. She had a hairpin in her and it looked very very sharp. Squashing your back to the door, you try the doorknob but it didn't budge.

   "Hey Coral," you nervously smiled. "How was the party?"

   "You ruined it," she stated. "I was about to dance with the guy I like then you had to get your ass kidnapped and he had to go fight off the ninja."

   "That sucks."

   "Why couldn't you behave! The city was on lockdown because of you! They're even threating to take away our parties!!!

    "I can't help any of that."

   She gave you a deep frown.

   "Get into the tub."

   "Not that I don't trust but I'm kind of afraid you're going to stab me, drown me, or just kill me." Coral made a deeper frown.

   "I like my job too much to jeopardize it for a petty reason. Now get in the bath." She set the hairpin down on a vanity with several others.

   "No. I can't undress in front of you!"

   Coral rolled her eyes and grabbed your arm. She dragged up to the tub - you tried resisting but apparently, everyone is stronger than you - and threw you into the tub, clothes and all.

   "Enjoy your bath, missssssss," Coral hissed and left without another word.

   "Asshole!!" you yell after her but you don't think she heard you.

   The water was warm, filled with oils and flower petals. You peeled off the drenched Hypnobrai robes and tossed it to the side. It has been a while since you had a bath. Not that you were unhygienic, but you only short showers while working on the tomb, either to quickly to get to bed or to get back to study. You submerged deeper into the warm tub. It felt nice.

   "___________! You done yet?" Selma burst in, a stack of clothing in her arms. You shrunk into the water, trying to cover yourself with your arms.

   "SELMA!!!"

   "Don't be ashamed girl, be proud of yourself!" She walked over, placing the clothes on the stand by the bath.

   "Here's some spare human clothing we had lying around. Hope you like what I picked out. Sorry, it's not your's, they were . . ." Selma paused.

   "Probably hard to get out all those blood stains," you say looking down at the pink scars on your arms.

   "Do you what to talk about it?"

   "No, not really."

   Selma awkwardly stood silently, after your response.

   "You can always talk to me. No matter the subject, or question?"

   "Well, uh, how long have you know Skales," you blush.

   "Somebody was burning. We were childhood friends, my dad was an advisor to his so we basically saw each other every day."

   "You guys must be pretty close."

   "As close as someone can be with a scatterbrain like him. I swear he's going to be the death of me if junior doesn't do me in first."

   "Who?"

   "My son, Skales Jr. but I call him Junior for short. Avoids confusion."

   "So you and Skales are together?" You couldn't hide the sadness in your voice and you didn't know why.

   "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No." Selma laughed thinking it as a joke. " We are not and never have been, together."

   "But your son is named after him?"

   "Skales and I are good friends. Great friends really. He has always been there for me and I'm there for him. Of course, we make mistakes but we help each other through them."

   "What about Skales Jr?"

   "I found him as a baby, abandoned by his family. It was Skales who suggested I adopted him, so I named him after him and made Skales his godfather."

   "That's sweet."

   "My kindness is repaid by constant stress and overbearing responsibilities."

   You giggle.

   "What about you, got anyone special in your life?"

   "No, I am happily single."

   "No men attempted catching your fancy?"

   "I've had a few boyfriends but the last one threatened to kill me. I felt after that I really didn't need to date, and that was ten years ago."

   "You shouldn't allow a few bad experiences keep you from finding one."

   "They were pretty bad. Plus my job didn't provide enough time to go find anyone."

   "There must be someone that you like." Selma's eyes were twinkling, waiting in anticipation.

    _Someone, I like?_

_Who are you kidding, you are a failure at life, now would anyone like you. Selma likes you, and that ninja Zane too, and . . ._

_Skales._

   You felt the heat come to your face.

    _I._

_Like._

_Skales._

   "You have someone!" giggled Selma as she saw the blush.

   "I guess so."

    _The funny remarks, the dance, the well-meaning help he offered you, and even him coming to save your kidnapped ass from the ninja. From the first moment you saw him in the tomb, you had a crush on him._

   "Oh my god," you said.

   "WHO IS IT!?"

   "I'm not going to tell!!" Your face is red hot.

   "You are not going to leave this tub until you tell me."

   "You will leave me to prune in lukewarm water. That's evil."

   "Tell me!"

   "Skales. I like Skales," you whisper.

   Selma's eyes widen in surprise and her smile widen to each side cheek.

   "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" she screamed.

   "Selma!"

   "That's so adorable!!" she squealed.

   "Please don't tell!"

   "Why I wouldn't dream of it!!" Selma giggled. "Get dressed, I'll wait for you outside." She couldn't stop laughing.

   "It's not funny," you call after her.

   You quickly dry off and pulled on a long blue v-neck dress - which was the first time you wore one in a while - with a long tail that tangled up in your legs. You bolted out of the door.

   "Selma I'm-" You came face to face with Pythor. He was giving you a disapproving expression. 

   "Selma's waiting for you down at the palace's gate." His stare seemed to bore deep into your soul."

   "Okay, thanks."

   You try to slip beside him but he blocked the way. You loudly swallow.

   "___________." This is the first time Pythor said your name but seemed to carry destain with him.

   "I want to remind you that you are a guest of the Serpentine and one of the few humans that have ever seen Ouroboros." Don't revoke this privilege by persuing unsavory relationships with those around you.

    _Wait, What? What is he talking -- Did he overhear my and Selma's conversation! Is he threatening me?!_

   "It would be a shame to cast out such a well-cultured woman into the Sea of Sand over such a petty unimportant thing, wouldn't it?"

    _Fucking nosey King of the Serpentine asshole._

   "Yes," you replied. A smirk graced his face.

   "Glad we could agree." Pythor started to slither away but he stopped and looked back at you.

   "And if you don't heed my warning and you'll end up, let's put it this way, causing some chest pain. I'll make sure to rip out your heart and break it too." With that, Pythor slithered out of the hall but all you could think of ;

    _Holy fuck, Serpentine threats are terrifying and that Pythor is an over-protective dick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	8. Skales Has A Terrible Fashion Sense and He Likes It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, Woop. It's up. I'm currently writing chapter 25. Sorry, it's been slow. School and stuff. Will try to be quicker.
> 
> Enjoy!

   You made it finally down it the palace gate after falling down a set of stairs and avoiding Coral in the halls. Guards patrolled along in groups around the base of the castle. A grand stone gate separated the grounds from the rest of the city, its elegantly designed buildings towering just behind the stone walls. A bus was parked in front of the iron gate. It appeared like an average bus that you used to commute to the University while you still lived in Ninjago City. You could hear Selma's voice near it so you pointed in that direction.

   "- her how you feel and you look fine, Skales. You'll surely pass as a human."

   "I look stupid. What's even with human fashions these days? A few decades underground and this is what they developed? No wonder they have to be saved every year," he replied.

   "It's only for a few hours, just suck it up."

   "But its hot!"

   Rounding the side of the bus, you stop dead in your tracks. Selma stood that the bus door, her brown curls bouncing on her shoulders and hair adorned with jewelry. Her usually pink robes were replaced by a simple pink dress. The man had long flowing blond hair that was swept one side and shoved into a beanie har. His eyes were a sky blue and were just a few inches taller than you, half a head smaller than Selma. A grey patterned scarf was wrapped around his neck, on top of a blue jacket and yellow plaid shirt. His pants were holey, acid stained, and laced up ankle boots were over his pants.

   "There you are!" called Selma, waving you over. "We thought you got lost. Sorry, I couldn't wait for you, Skales was complaining. Did Pythor lead you the right way?"

   "Yeah," you said, your mouth pulling a deep frown at the thought of the conversation he had with you.

   "Good, the bus is ready for you two. Please don't let yourself or her killed, Skales." Selma referred her comment to the stranger.

   "I promise, Selma," he said, Skales' voice coming from the man.

   You did a double take. While the man had brilliant blond hair, highlights of blue could be seen. His usual piercing red eyes were blue, but a crimson peaked through the iris on the edge. The golden serpentine markings were missing from his forehead. He even had Skales' chin stumble. 

   "How did you - what happened to your tail- what's with the blond hair?"

   He gave you a smirk, his fangs still visible.

   "Generals have the ability to change their appearance completely human, though with varying results." He hissed and his forked-tongued licked out.

   "Even changing your hair color and making your markings disappear?" you question.

   "Yep."

   "Come on you two," Selma cheerfully chirped as she shoved you both on the bus.

   "They'll be taking you as far as far as Ninjago City's limits. You'll have to walk to your destination from there."

   "Great," both you and Skales replied.

   "Please be safe!" she yelled as the door closed.

   Skales grumbled, taking the steps two at a time and lobbed down into the seat right behind the driver. He put one of his new legs up and yelled;

   "Turn the A/C on high please." The Fangpyre driver sighed but blasted the cold.

   You hurried up the steps and seated yourself in the front seat, across from Skales. The bus started to pull away. Looking out the window, you saw Selma who smiled and waved. She then mouthed " _Go get him, girl._ "

    _Not that I didn't want to but the wrath of the Serpentine King didn't help the romantic tension. Not there is romantic tension. Snap out of it __________, he doesn't like you. He's a serpentine. He's just being nice._

   The beautiful metal gate parted for the bus, driving through the uptown rush. Serpentine of all ages and tribes were out, doing their shopping or chores. The city looked beautiful in the afternoon light. A little part of you wishes you could be out with them, exploring the city- being a Serpentine.

   You shoved that part deeper in, sliding deeper into your seat and tugging the hood tighter around your face. Pulling out a journal, you started to write about Serpentine general's interesting abilities and ended up sketching out Skales before and after picture, focusing on his grin that always made butterflies in your stomach.

   "- plan."

   Quickly being brought back to reality, you only catch the last bit of a conversation. You always tend to zone out when you doodle, not a very good social skill and did not make you a teacher's favorite. Looking up, you see Skales watching you from his seat with eyebrows arched.

   "What?"

   "I said, what's the plan when we get to Ninjago City?"

   "On, ah, I guess we retrieve my stuff from storage and meet back up with the bus."

   "Doesn't sound like you are confident."

   "Not about talking to the one who has it."

   "Who's that?"

   "My grandpa."

   "I thought you two are the chummiest of pals," he laughed.

   "We were. I told you, I haven't spoken to him or any other family in years. He might not even be alive anymore and if he is, then he's most likely mad at me for not keeping in touch."

   "I'm sure he's fine and not mad."

   "Oh, he's stubborn. It's where I get it from," you laughed.

   "I remember this one time when I was little, I was accused by a boy at school that I bit - which I didn't by the way. Well, they called in my parents and the boy's parents, but due to work, they had to send my grandpa instead. The whole meeting was about how they were going to sue for medical bills and trying to get me expelled. My grandpa wasn't having any of it and he told the boy's dad to chill down. The dad called me a worthless good-for-nothing brat, my grandpa broke his arm for that comment."

   "Really?" asked Skales. He was sitting cross-legged with his elbows on his legs and his balanced his head on his hands.

   "Well, the comment made me cry and so he calmly walked up to the boy's dad and broke his arm. My grandpa wasn't allowed back on school grounds."

   "Did you still get in trouble?"

   "Yeah, two days of ISS, but my grandpa took me out for all-you-could-eat ice cream both days so that kind of made up for it."

   "He sounds pretty cool."

   "Yeah."

   "What about your family? You got any cool grandpa's?" 

   Skales looked away for a moment, slightly frowning.

   "They're dead," he grimly answered.

   "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . . " you stutter.

    _How freakin stupid can you be. You are the world's greatest moron._

   "It's okay. It was a long time ago, anyway."

    _Awkward silence . . . . ._

_Intense awkward silence . . . . ._

_Advance awkward silence . . . ._

_Say something stupid._

   "Wonderful weather we are having." 

   Skales gave you a look.

    _Fucking idiot._

   Skales started laughing.

   "We are so freaking bad at this, aren't we?" he laughed. You could feel the blush rise to your cheeks.

   "Yep." You turn away and pretend to write in your book, hiding your red face.

   After a while of writing, you felt your vision starting to blur. You leaned your head against the glass, trying to focus on the dunes. Your mind felt like molasses, your eyelids like lead and your arms start to go slack. 

    _I . . .guess . . . a . . .day . . .with . . . out . . . .sleep . is . . . . catching . . ._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

   You found yourself dreaming, dreaming of a gentle rain that pattered against the roof. Laying in your bed at home, you looked up at the ceiling. It was dark and the window was uncovered reveal the murky night. The gentle buzzing of the ceiling fan filled the silent room.

   You smile.

   "Hehehehehehe."

   You looked up, trying to find the source of the laugh.

   "You think you can be  _happy_ ," giggled the voice.

   "Who's there!?" you call.

   "You will never be happy."

   The bed sunk underneath, dragging you down. You reach out to grasp something and found yourself reaching out to Skales. Falling back again to the Skales face twisting in horror, you gasped. Your hand fell out of reach of his.

   "He will never love you. How could someone like him love you."

   You felt yourself plummet to the far crescent below.

   "Sad, pathetic . . ."

   Upon hitting the floor, it's tiles rippled and crashed, sucking you into the cold grasp water. Flailing, you manage to get your head back to air. Long soaked strands of hair stick to your face.  Your body felt smaller and weaker, barely able to keep yourself afloat. You look up to a single bright light, far above the darkroom you find yourself in and several shadows obscured parts of it.

   "Freak."

   "Weirdo."

   "Loser." Chanted bodiless voices.

   "Please," you beg. Your voice was much higher than it was supposed to be.

   "I-I c-cc-can't sw-wim we-e-ell!"

   "W-w-ww-we don't care," one giggled.

   "This is where you belong, pathetic lunatic. In a dark hole. I'm sure you'll make friends with the monsters that you're searching for."

   "You won't be missed, after all, why would anyone care about you? Not even your parents love you. No one could ever love you."

   All the voices started laughing together get louder and louder as you felt yourself start to drag you under. You gasped for air but only got water. Sinking, the darkness engulfed you.

   "___________!"

   Snapping awake, you look up to see Skales leaning over, with hand on your shoulder.

   "Huh??"

   "___________, we're here," he said.

   "Oh, okay." You grab your purse, shrugging off the nightmare and followed Skales off the bus. He thanked the driver, who grunted and turned heat before driving away. The sky was awash in purples and violets that stood in contrast to the bright oranges and yellows of the city skyline. The area was full of run down apartments with many mom and pop shops that were just closing up.

   "What do we do now?" asked Skales.

   "Find a phone booth," you sighed.

   After a block of walking, avoiding prostitutes, and not allowing Skales to follow shady people into alleyways, you finally found a working phone. You pull out some spare quarters out of your knapsack and stepped into the booth.

   "It'll be a minute, Skales. Please don't wander off."

   "Got it," he answered, shoving his hands into his jean pockets and leaning against the peeling plaster wall.

   You closed the door, grabbing the phone, it makes a loud beeping sound when off its receiver. Hands slightly quivering as you shoved the coins in and punched in the number that you haven't called in five long years. Clenching the phone, you wait as the ringing started.

    _Please don't answer-I mean-I want you to answer but I don't want you to be upset. Maybe you're not, maybe you didn't miss me . . .Maybe you're dead._

_Please answer._

_I'm sorry for not checking in. I'm sorry for not talking to you. I'm sorry I'm a failure of a granddaughter._

_Please._

_Please._

_Please._

   "Hello, Jesse here. Who's this?" answered a gruff old voice. You felt your breath get caught in your throat.

   "Hello?"

   You started to shake worse.

    _Just say something. Anything. Tell him you're okay, that you miss him, that you are sorry for not calling._

   "Hi, grandpa," you choke.

   "It's ____________."


	9. Grandpa, Meet My Boyfriend, Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing on chapter 26 right now. Trying to work on uploading 10 this week. Enjoy1 : )

   "Is it really you, baby girl?"

   "Yeah," you cough. 

   The tears started to flow and you almost dropped the phone with your shaking arms.

   "They told me you were dead. Your funeral had been set for next month."

   "Who told you that?!" you squeaked, trying to steady your voice.

   "A few representatives from the University came and said there was a Serpentine attack at your work site. They said there were no survivors. They said it was a bloodbath. Are you okay? How did you get out alive?!"

   You glanced up at Skales who was looking into the distance with his arms crossed.

   "It's a long story, I'll tell you when I see you. Can you pick up, I don't have a ride?"

   "Of course, honey bun. What's the street?"

   "Corner of . . . Lemonwood and Gerdeen Lane."

   "I know where that is. Be right there, pudding pie . . ."

   "Wait, will you drive the truck? I have a friend with me."

   Silent.

   "Are you in trouble, teddy bear?"

   "It's complicated."

   "Ok, sweet pea. I'll be there in ten minutes."

   "Bye, Granddad." The line went dead. You put the phone back on the box.

   "How did it go?" asked Skales. He noticed your red eyes and snuffling.

   "You okay? You're crying."

   "I'm fine. He'll be here in a few minutes."

   You leaned against the wall by Skales, who was still looking concerned but you couldn't match his eyes and he dropped it. You started shivering, breath appeared as clouds of smoke. Skales didn't seem bothered, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. He looked up at you and started taking off his jacket.

   "Here," Skales offered.

   "Are you sure?"

   "Yeah, I don't get cold."

   "Thanks." 

   You pull it on, snuggling into its fuzzy warm interior and pleasant pine smell. Not knowing whether it was the coat or your mounting blush, you bury deeper into the hood.

   A loud crashing and clashing noise interrupted you from the frenzy of 'crushing' thoughts in your head with the backfiring of a vehicle. You looked down the street to see a red truck driving toward you. It was dirt covered, rusting along the bottom and was dented in on the side. It slammed to a stop in front of them with a screech.

   "That's our ride?" questioned Skales.

   The door flew open, nearly falling off its hinges. An older gentleman bolted out of the truck, as he just walked off the set of a western movie. He had short greying hair with matching beard. His button-up shirt was baggy and worn pants with boots. He stopped in front you with disbelief.

   "___________! You're alive!" He hugged you.

   "Grandpa!"

   "I've missed you, honey bunch!"

   "You too."

   After a bit, he finally stopped hugging you and turned his attention to Skales, who was trying to be awkward. Grandpa inspected him up and down, using his dad scanner.

   "And you must be the  _friend_ ___________ was talking about." He held out his hand. Skales took it, giving him a smile.

   "Honor to meet you, sir."

   "Call me, Jesse. And who might you be?"

   "He's Sam," you blurted.

   "I'm Sam," Skales repeated.

   Your Grandpa looked between you and Skales for a while then gave you both a shrug.

   "Well  _Sam_ , you seem to be a fine young man. We better head out, this neighborhood gets sketchy when it gets dark." Granddad walked back over to the still running truck.

   "This area doesn't appear to be poorly drawn," smirked Skales.

   Granddad gave him a look and burst out laughing.

   "I like him!" he said. You laugh too.

   The truck had only a front cab so it was your grandpa in the driver's seat, you in the middle, and Skales in the passenger's seat. The ride was quiet - except for a curse or two from your Grandpa at every bad driver - so you just stared out the window. Skales leaned against the door and just tapped his finger.

   Finally pulling into a cracked concrete driveway, you found relieved to see a familiar sight. One story, run-down house, just like you remembered it. It even still had the dead rose bushes and faint oil smell.

   "Come on in, sorry about the mess. Haven't had any company over in a while," Grandpa said as he unlocked and opened the front door. 

   You heard your stomach loudly growling upon entering the living room.

   "Sounds like your hungry pumpkin," answered Grandpa.

   "Haven't eaten in a while." 

    _Two days in fact. Between the party, getting kidnapped and getting recused with only a sandwich to eat._

"Welp, I have only two can of beans and a bottle of ketchup so you're out of luck, sugar plum."

   "Oh."

   "So why are you here."

   "I'm looking for my red journal. The one with all my research in it."

   "It's probably in storage."

   "Please don't tell me it's in the shed."

   "It's in the shed."

   "Great, that's going to take forever to find," you whined.

   "Why do ya need it, baby doll?"

   "It has research that could help people."

   "How does Sam fit into this?"

   You quickly try to think of an excuse.

   "I was part of the team that recused your granddaughter. We need that research because we believe that it can help save Ninjago from a new dangerous enemy," answered Skales. The response was smooth and without fault.

   " . . . " said grandfather.

   "_________ has been wonderful and I'm truly sorry we had you worried. I should have notified you sooner." Skales gave him a slight bow.

   "Wow. I appreciate the kindness, Sam. It's forgiven. You know what? We should celebrate. I have some tickets to that amusement park you used to love going to. Why don't you go out and have fun."

   "Granddad, you just found out I was not dead and you want me to go to an amusement park?"

   "Considering the near-death experiences, stress, and that it's gonna take a few hours to find that thing, you should relax. You can even take your boyfriend Sam and go get something to eat."

   "Sam's not my boyfriend!!"

   "Sure he's not," called Granddad, digging through a pile of papers. "Has he even popped the question yet or is he waiting for you to save the world first?" 

   Skales now had the look of a deer in the headlights.

   "GRANDPA!"

   "Look, here it is. Two free passes to the park. I'll give you sixty bucks for food."

   "But-but . . ."

   "You should drive your bike. It hasn't been ridden in a while, but I've been keeping up with its maintenance so it should be safe."

   Granddad came over, placing two tickets, three twenties, and a pair of key in your hand. You were frowning, he was smiling, and Skales looked like he was about to faint.

   "Don't worry, while you two lovebirds are off, I'll make sure that I find your research." He gave you a wink.

    _Internal Screaming._

   "Fine. Fine. Fine." You turned, hissing under your breath. "Come on _Sam_ ,"

    _You spineless loser. Pythor is going to kill you for this. Rip your heart right out of your chest. 'I sent you to retrieve the research and you go to an amusement park!' he'll yell. He's going to toss you into the desert and make bets on how long you'll_ live.

"What just happened?" asked Skales as you entered the garage.

"I think my he just set us up on a date," you say as you grab two helmets from the rack and toss on to Skales.

   "Is that normal?" Skales question as he caught it.

   "No, the last guy I brought around he nearly beat to death."

   "Is he going to beat me up?"

   "Considering he's sending us to an amusement park and hasn't punched you yet, I'm sure you are fine. And you're a Serpentine General, Skales."

   "But I don't wanna fight your granddad."

   "You don't want to. If he starts attacking, run. Just run."

   Pulling off a dust-covered cloth, you reveal an old black and red motorcycle.

   "We're riding that medieval torture device?'

   "It's called a bike and yes we are. Get the helmet on and let's go."

   You click a switch on the wall and the garage door creaks open. You get onto the bike and put on the helmet.

   "Ummmm . . ." said Skales, looking between you and the helmet. You got the drift.

   "Come here and I'll help you."

   He approached and handed back the helmet. You loosen the bottom, untieing the strap, and slipped it over his head. Grateful for your helmet for covering your face as your hand gently traced Skales' jawline as you tighten the straps.

   "Okay, let's go."

   "I don't know how to ride that."

   "Put one leg over the seat - like you are mounting a horse."

   "I've never ridden a horse," said Skales.

   "Put your hand on my shoulder." He did as he was told.

   "Now put one leg over." No mistake yet.

   "Sit."

   "This is weird," Skales complained.

   "Hold on tight to me or you might fall off."

   "What."

   Turning the key, the engine roared to life under you. Revving the motor, the bike purred. You checked all the dials and seeing no sign of fault, you unhooked the kickstand.

   "Uh," trembled Skales.

   "It's perfectly safe. Just hold on."

   You shot out of the garage to the screams of Skales. He wrapped his arms around your waist., burying his face into your shoulder blade. The heat rose back to your face and gave yourself a nervous smile. This is nice. The cold surely won't nip you with the jacket and Skales keeping you warm.


	10. Fluffy Amusement in the Park (And A Few Other Things Too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is here, including some drama. Hope you like and comment. Will answer any questions. More fluff to come.

   Zooming through the street, you could feel Skales gripping you tighter around the hips. You didn't want to admit it but the pressure of him on your back was comforting. The feeling of wanting to tell Pythor to suck it right now flared in your chest.

   "Why don't you slow down a bit!" screamed Skales over the whistling wind.

   "I'm going the speed limit!" you replied. You took a corner fast.

   "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He held to you closer. A small smile couldn't help but form on your lips.

   This continued for another 15 minutes of Skales screeching at your driving. It was fun making you giggle at his reactions. Children in cars were even giving him looks as you passed their cars. Night fully set in as you drove, the skyscrapers lighting up like fireflies. Neon signs advertised everything you could imagine and streets were busy with the nightlife despite the chill.

   Finally, you pull off the expressway onto a ramp. It led to a giant parking lot filled with cars that stood on the verge of a bustling amusement park. You rolled through the rolls until you found an open spot and swiped it before a man in a minivan with five crying children. He was pretty mad. Kicking out the kickstand, you stabilize the motorcycle and turned off the engine.

   "We're here." You took off your helmet, twirling your non-existent long hair. Skales continued to clutch you for dear life and was trembling. "It's okay We're here now. You don't have to hold on to me . . ." He slowly released his grip then fell off the bike.

   "Skales!" You jumped off the bike, checking on him on the ground.

   "Please . . . . don't go that fast. I feel like I'm going to throw up." He gripped your arm.

   "I'm sorry, Skales. I promise." You took off his helmet, revealing a queasy face.

   "Can we wait - gurgle - a bit?"

   "Sure." You sit down beside him on the ground, gently patting his back as you didn't know what else to do and anything farther would have been awkward.

   "LOOk bETH, HER BOYFRIEND IS DRUNK!" yelled a passing tipsy college girl being led by another.

   "Fuck off," you said.

   "SOMeone's proTECTive," slurred the girl and she continued with her friend back into the maze of vehicles. 

   "I think I'm good now," Skales called, lifting himself up.

   "You sure?"

   "Yeah."

   "Okay." 

   If you had a dollar for every time you blushed because of Skales you would have like, ten dollars. You put both the helmets on the bike and led Skales through the labyrinth. Finally reaching the front gate, a bright glowing sign greeted you and told you 'yes, this is the place where your children have begged you to take them for the last month and we have overpriced popcorn.' You approached the ticket booth, pulling out the tickets. The counter person had a depressed look on his face at said that this will be the day he does it.

   "Can I help you?" Personally, he's the one that needed the help but you just laid the tickets on the counter.

   "We have tickets." He took the passes and threw them in a can, all without changing his expression.

   "Have a  _wonderful_ time," he snorted, handing us our wristbands.

   You grabbed Skales and led him right inside the park.

   "Put this on your wrist."

   "Why?"

   "It tells the staff of the park that we paid to get in."

   "But we didn't?"

   "Grandpa paid for us."

   "Well, okay." He fidgeted with the band.

   "Let's go get something to eat. I haven't eaten in days." You point to one of the vendors. 

   "They look good," you point, hooking your other arm around Skales' and dragging him with you.

   The stand was selling fried pastries: the smell of icing, fresh bread, and sugar wafted through the air. It made your mouth water and your stomach growled in anticipation. The menu illustrated a rich array of desserts with fresh fruit and drinks.

   "They all look good," commented Skales.

   "Do you want to share something?" you asked.

   "If you want."

   Ten minutes later you had a funnel cake, wandering around the park with Skales. You nibbled on small pieces at a time while Skales was taking big pieces and was flicking powered sugar at you.  Snorting, you toss a few slices of strawberries back at him.

   "Take the general," you giggle. He gasped, grabbing his chest dramatically.

   "You dare challenge me, a Hypnobrai leader. The gall. I have a loyal army at my disposal, what do you have?"

   "A Selma, " you declared.

   "Oh no! My only weakness! I give in to your demands."

   You looked around, trying to figure out what you could make him do. A large round ferris wheel that towered over the park caught your attention.

   "I declare that you have to ride the ferris wheel with me." You pointed to it.

   "Diabolical. The greatest of woes but I must obey."

   "Come on drama queen, let's go." You dragged Skales with you.

   "I'm the drama king thank you."

   "Coming up to the short line you waited with Skales and continued to tease him. It didn't take long to get to the front and to be seated in a cab by an attendant. 

   "I've never been on this thing before. I mean, I've been the park before but I never been on this ride." Skales said as he admired the view through the window.

   "When have you been to a human amusement before?" you question.

   "A few years back, one of the fangblades was buried under this park. Had to sneak in and fight the ninja for it. Same old, some old."

   "Really?! The legendary fangblades? One of them was under this park?"

   "Yeah. They apparently didn't dig that deep. I don't get it, is this all this ride has to offer?"

   "It'll be cooler when we get higher," you said as you sat down in the seat. Slow classical music came through a speaker from the top of the room.

   "I've seen Ninjago from the sky in a helicopter multiple times, it can't be that cool."

   "I'll prove it." You got up and joined Skales at the window. The city skyline was starting to appear on the horizon. It was shining like stars, twinkling in the night.

   "I still don't see it."

   "The sky is like a painting, look at the brush strokes on the clouds. The skyline is crisp with the light in both the buildings and the heavens is expertly done." You look at Skales after tracing the examples in the window. He regarded you with eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

  "Yeah, beautiful." 

   But Skales wasn't looking out the window, he was staring right at you. You turn away, face burning and heart thudding hard in your chest.

    _Was he hitting on me or are you being overly sensitive? Skales can't be hitting on me. He is a powerful Serpentine general and you are a sad lonely archeologist who's considered a failure in life._

_. . ._

_But maybe he was hitting on you . . ._

_. . ._

_Why do I have to be so confused!?! Why can't romance be easier?! I wish Selma was here. She would know what to do._

   A hand on your shoulder knocked you out of your daze. You peer up to see Skales looking nervously at you.

   "I-I owe you a dance. For dropping you. The other night."

   "Are you sure? You don't have too," you mutter.

   "The music is not as energetic as I like but it's perfect for a slow dance. Will you be my dance partner for tonight, my lady?" Skales offered his hand to you.

   And you accepted it. You accepted it without a second thought. Skales pulled you closer to him, placing his hand on your hip and taking one of your's into his hand. You leaned on his chest, able to feel his chest rise and fall with every breath. He started to sway to the music and you followed suit.

   "Sorry if I'm little lacking, Pythor may be a great librarian but a bad dance teacher," smirked Skales. You snicker.

   You both slow-danced, Skales twirling you around a few times and soon you realized you were laying your head on his chest. And you were not even blushing about it. Not a little bit. A small smile curled onto your lips.

   "This is nice," you whisper.

   "Yeah," replied Skales.

   Still swaying to the music, you felt Skales stop abruptly. You look up in confusion to why you stop. He stared down at you, slightly frowning.

   "Why did we stop?"

   "__________ . . . . do-do-do you like me?" Skales asked.

   "Whaaa-?" Now you were definitely blushing hard now.

    _I do like you. I do like you. I do like you. I do like you. I do like you. I do like you. I do like you. I do like you. I want to admit it. I want to admit it so badly it hurts. But I really don't want to face the wrath of the Serpentine King but oh my god, I really like you._  

   I could feel the heat rising in your face, even slightly trembling.

   "I really like you, Skales."

   A wide smile crossed his face and shook with joy, picking you off the ground and spinning you around.

   "Yes!" he screamed, finally putting you down with everything tipsier than before.

   "Everything is spinning," you say. Skales put his hands on your shoulders, steadying you. He pulled you even closer.

   "Can I kiss you?" Skales asked.

   "Yes," you said.

   Skales drew you closer, wrapping one hand around your hip and the other cradling the side of your face. He faltered, resting his forehead against your's and breathing heavily. Lifting up your chin, he locked lips with yours. You curled your arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. 

   Your heartbeat fluttered in your chest, hand grasping hard at his back. His hand on you hip held tightly at your hip. Skales tasted of powdered sugar and fresh cut strawberries. Even the music was celebrating playing a cheery chorus. You held onto him as long as you could before you both pulled apart, lungs gasping for air. Blood rushed to your face, while still inches from each and you were both still in each other arms but neither of you let go.

    _I just kissed Skales!!! And I told him I like him! He was a fucking awesome kisser!!!_

_. . ._

_Suck on that egg Pythor!!!_

   "What do we do now?" asked Skales.

   "I have no idea. I've never got this far in a relationship before."

   "Me either."

   You two let go of each other, you red-faced and then sat down in the seat in the cab for the rest of the ride. But you got to hold Skales' hand the whole time, so the awkward romantic tension was quelled a bit. Getting off the ride, you walked around the park for a while longer - riding a few coasters and eating random snacks from vendors. After a pretty good potato on a stick, you pull aside Skales. 

   "Ready to go? Grandpa probably found the journal by now." You look up at a clock. "It's getting pretty late."

   "I guess so," he whined.

   Skales and you made the way back to the entrance and navigating the maze to find your bike. He was able to put the helmet on - though you still had to tighten the straps - although he got on the bike without help. Skales wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned against your back.

   You started the engine, putting up the kickstand and gently rolled out of your spot. It took longer to get back, due to your promise to Skales, so you took every turn slow and didn't speed. Skales seemed to be grateful but he still held onto you tightly anyway. Ages rolled by and finally drove back into the garage, parking and throwing off the helmet.

   "GRANDPA!! We're back!!" you yelled, entering through the garage door. "Did you find it?"

   Granddad stood at the kitchen counter, putting the land phone back down on its receiver. He seemed lost in thought.

   "Grandpa!" He snapped out of his daze and turned around to look at you.

   "Oh, hey honey bun. Sorry, just thinking." He walked over to you, bringing a faded leather journal.

   "You found it!!" you cheered and ran over to receive it. Skales followed you.

   "Wasn't that hard, pumpkin. Did ya enjoy the park with Sam?"

   "I got him to ride with me on some rides,  though he wasn't much of a fan of my driving." You stuck your tongue at him and wrinkled your nose.

   "I thought we were going to die with how fast she was taking the turns," sighed Skales.

   "She was always a bad driver," he chuckled.

   "Grandpa!!   "You got it from your mother, that's all I'm gonna say."

   "And who do you think she got it from?!"

   "Your grandmother," he laughed.

   "I guess we have to get going," you say. "I'll make sure to call you. And please tell the family I'm okay. Don't let them pay for a premature funeral," you say as you head for the door.

   "Sure will." Granddad offered his hand to Skales, a smirk on his face. "It was nice to meet you, Sam."

   "It was nice to meet you too, Jesse." 

   Skales accepted the shake. Granddad furrowed his eyebrows. With a grin, he yanked Skales arm toward him, slamming his face on his knee and placing him in a headlock.

   "GRANDDAD!!!"

   You run over to separate them but Grandpa placed a knife to Skales' neck. It wasn't metal, the blade looked like carved bone, it's curved beach surface was held tight to Skales' throat and the sliver of blood ran down the edge. You have never seen this knife before.

   "You're gonna release whatever control you have on my grandbaby right now or I'll rip open your fucken throat."

   "she's . . . . not . . . . under . . . . my control," gasped Skales, struggling in the hold.

   "Then I'm curious to how a Hypnobrai would be this far from Ouroboros, especially in the company of a Serpentine researcher. One who has been missing for two months?" Granddad loosened his lock slightly, allowing Skales to be able to speak properly.

   "My warriors and I found __________ at her worksite. I was sent to take care of a splinter group in the area. By the time we got there, most of her coworkers were already dead and she was in critical condition. To save her, we had to transport her to Ouroboros to recover."

   "How can you prove you're not lying."

   "You can use my staff. If was under hypnosis then it would break the spell."

   "You're a General!" spat Granddad.

   "Granddad! Please let him go! He and the Serpentine saved my life and treated me nothing short as an honored guest! I want to repay them by helping them stop a new dangerous foe!"

   Grandpa looked between you and Skales. With a deep breath, he let Skales drop to the floor and pocketed his knife. You ran over to Skales as he gasped for air.

   "__________," coughed Skales.

   "You're not lying, are you?" asked Granddad.

   "No."

   "__________, listen to me right now. Grab him and your research and drive that motorcycle as far away as fast as you can," sternly said Grandpa.

   "What!? Why?"

   "Because the ninja knows you are here."


	11. How Do You Outrun A Flying Ship?!

   " How do they know!?" you say, slightly trembling at the thought of seeing them again.

   "Honey, get Sam and your research on that bike right now." Granddad started to pull out a bat from the closet.

   "Did you tell them!!"

   "To be fair, they told me you were under their control but I realize that they were wrong and you need to leave."

   You wanted to say more but you felt Skales tugging on your arm and you run after him to the garage. Jumping onto the bike and shoving the journal to Skales, you barely had time to start the bike before a familiar flying ship appeared in the sky over the house.

   "Surrender __________. The house is surrounded," ordered a voice over some loudspeakers.

   "Skales," you said while shoving on a helmet. " I'm going to have to break that promise to you." You feel him tighten his grip on you.

   "Any of your ninja asses touch my granddaughter, I'll break every damn bone in your body!" you heard your grandfather yell from the front yard.

   Reeving the engine, you burn rubber out of the garage. The ninja tried to block you, Zane blocked the road with ice shards but you zoomed through the neighbor's lawn into their backyard and reached another road before they could stop you.

   "Ninja go!!" you heard someone yell but you maxed the engine to block it out.

   "The Bounty is coming!!!" screamed Skales into your ear.

   "We'll lose them in the city!" You replied and drifted around a corner with a quick look back, you could see the ship in hot pursuit.

   Taking another road, you manage to get onto the expressway before the ship managed to catch. You swerved around two cars and saw two ninja jump onto them. Gassing it, you try to distance from them but the ninja started to jump from roof to roof of driving cars. Approaching a bus, the ninja started to gain on you and the ship was keeping pace.

   "Get me beside that bus!" called Skales. You obliged, swinging into the other lane beside the bus. He pulled out a small golden stick at suddenly morphed into his Hypnobrai staff and smashed it several times into the side of the bus.

   "HEY KIDS!!!" he yelled. Most of the children got up looked out the window and after a few seconds, they become slack and blank-faced. The kids then suddenly became energetic and proceeded to overpower the driver who was probably not paid enough for this. The bus slowed down, turning sideways, blocking the flow of traffic and the ninja's access to you.

   You bolted off on the next exit which curled into the busiest road in uptown Ninjago City. Weaving through the rush-hour jams and running red lights, you weren't surprised when you heard police cars coming but you were alarmed when you noticed the flying ship appear right above.

   "How the fuck does that ship fit between the skyscrapers?" you screamed.

   Taking a detour, you drive right through the doors of a shopping center. People with bags jumped out of your way as you blazed through the floor. After avoiding several chubby security guards and a group of preteens, you exit out of another door, to a ninja greeting you.

   It was the black ninja, Cole you think, and he had a scythe up and ready to cut your tires. But as you drifted around him, trying not to run over the ninja, Skales blocked the blow with his staff and then sucker punched him in the face.

   "Why didn't you hypnotize him?" you call, dodging a taxi.

   "It takes longer than two seconds to gain control of someone and you didn't seem like you were going to wait!" Skales replied, still holding tight to you.

   "Fair enough! Is there a place we are going to meet up with Serpentine reinforcements or am I going to have to drive out asses all the way back to Ouroboros!?"

   "They can meet up with us. I'll need to call it in!"

   "Hurry! I don't know how long I can shake them!" you said as you veered out of the way of a gang of police cars that merged on your street.

   You hear an eruption of static and a beep.

   "This is General Skales, and I require assistance. I repeat, this is General Skales and I require assistance. The ninja are in pursuit, including human cops. Air vehicles authorized." It went back to static.

   Beep.

   "Message received. Support is on its way, General," answered a voice.

   "Oh thank the gods," called Skales.

   While help was on the way, that wasn't really relieving as the cop cars and the flying ship was gaining on you. Turning off onto a side street, you dodged an old lady on a crosswalk. The police cars crashed into each other by the sudden change in the chase, clogging up the road and preventing others from following. The Bounty merely rose above the buildings, clearing the block and continued pursuing you. Coming upon downtown, it was lit up by neon signs and digital billboards and the sidewalks were still filled with tourists. You gassed it around the edge of a massive park, although you had to slam on the breaks to avoid a family on the road. Skidding into the park center, you tried to maneuver yourself back onto the road but found yourself surrounded by the ninja. You stop the motorcycle, trying to figure out what to do.

   "Shit," you say under your breath.

   "Give up the research and the archeologist," demanded Llyod. You gave him the finger in response. He went to charge ar you but Cole swept him off his feet with his sickle  - Skales must have hypnotized him and Cole tackled a screaming Jay. Taking advantage of the confusion, you gassed it deeper into the park.

   "Are they here yet?!" you screamed.

   "NO! I don't know what their deal is!!"

   As if your pray had been answered, the loud blades could be heard. Pointing in its direction, you pushed the engine as hard as it could go. Salvation appeared in the distance, taking the form of a Hypnobrai military helicopter. Several actually. Most few right over you, back toward the ninja and their ship but one landed on a neighboring hill.

    _Homestretch!!_

   With the engine screaming you managedto reach within fifty feet of it -- before Kai showed up. He jumped right in front of you, stopping the speeding bike with his bare hands and yanked you off. Skales fell off with the journal and the bike tumbled to the ground.

   "Let me go!!" you growled, Kai, gripping you by the collar. You chucked your helmet at him but he deflected it. He held you at arm's length and your short legs couldn't reach him.

   "You're not going anywhere," grunted Kai as you bit his hand.

   "Don't make promises you can't keep, boludo!!" yelled Skales, slamming his staff into the side of Kai's face. You fall out of his grip and Skales caught you. Kai staggered back, temple dripping with blood.

   "I'm getting sick of your Serpentine shit."

   "Maybe a few more blows to your head and you'll learn how to treat a lady," hissed Skales, him holding you to his side and putting himself between Kai and you. He looked at you and Skales, a disgusting look crawling on his face as he came to a realization.

   "You think he cares about you," sneered Kai. "He's just using you, manipulating, pretending to be concerned. Once you're not useful anymore, he'll throw you away."

    _Liar._

   "Come over and say that to my face, shedder!!" yelled Skales.

   Kai sent a flying kick toward Skales but he caught his ankle. He looked at Skales in disbelief. Skales yanked him toward himself, giving him the meanest left hook - guess he learned something from your encounter at the library - you have ever seen. Kai fell over and Skales grabbed your wrist, you both sprinted for the helicopter. He jumped through the open doors and helped you up, setting the journal to the side.

   "Get us the milk out of here," screamed Skales.

   The fangpyre pilot nodded, the helicopter started to rise in response. The ground became farther away and you sighed in relief. Skales closed the side door and went to talk with the front Serpentine. You busy yourself with picking at the corner of your dress. After his thrilling conversation, Skales flopped down beside by you.

   "That's enough excitement for a lifetime."

   "Yeah," you agree.

   You two sat in silence, the spinning blades breaking the tension. Pulling over the researcher, you start flipping through the pages. Hand-sketched and rushed Serpentine writing covered the yellowed pages. Usually, your writing was neater, but sometimes neat symbols just make you pissed so it ends up messy and your future self curses your past self for it.

   "Is that small book really going to help," asked Skales.

   "It's the complement of all my research over the tomb."

   "I want to see." You handed it over to him.

   "It's very detailed."

   "Five years of my life went into it so I was sure as hell going to record everything I possibly could."

   Skales gave a page of squint.

   "Why are the notes written in Serpentine?"

   "I preferred to write in it and being the only one on the research team to be able to read it, prevented my coworkers from stealing my discoveries." A chill ran down your spine as you remember catching Danielle copying your work.

   "You can understand Serpentine?"

   "Yes, just like you can . . ." He gave you a wide-eyed look. "You can't, can you," you said. Skales shook his head slowly.

   "Most of us have forgotten the old ways. Only a few still remember, like Pythor and Selma. It's not a current priority with the continued reconstruction of Serpentine culture." He quietly stared at the pages.

   "I can teach you if you want," mumbling the last part under your breath, a slight blush on your cheeks.

   "Really!?" His eyes seemed to glitter.

   "If you teach me how to speak Serpentine."

   "Wait," Skales smirked. "You can read, write, and understand verbal communication but you can't say it?"

   "It's mostly hissing and I have trouble pronouncing the complexness of your words," you huffed.

    "Let me see how bad you are."

    "Had Mary lamb little chop. It's meat as snow dead," your reply grimly. Skales couldn't hold back his snickering.

    " That was so bad."

   "Do you agree to the bargain or not?"

   "Fine. Fine," he says chuckling.

   "I know its bad."

   "Really bad."

   "You got your work cut out for you then," you huffed.

   Snuggling against the wall, you tried to concentrate on the book. But you kept looking back up to Skales when he wasn't looking.

    _I never could imagine I could kiss a guy like him. He even admitted that he had feelings for you too. Skales does care about me._

_**HOW WOULD ANYONE LIKE HIM REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU.**_

The red ninja's words echoed in your mind. You clutched the hem of your dress with a fist to prevent yourself from shaking.

    _He's just a lying asshole. Just trying to get you to doubt them . . ._

_doubt yourself . . . ._

_. . . . . . ._

_Why do you have to be this pathic, he likes you._

_**I'M NOT WORTH IT.**_

_Skales thinks I'm worth it._

_**WHO ARE YOU KIDDING.**_

_I guess myself. My foolish, stupid self._


	12. Super Sleuthing the Serpentine Archives

 The trip took longer to get back to Ouroboros, most likely sleeping through the last trip so you spent most of the time pouring over your notes. Several theories had been proven false with the few weeks you lived with the Serpentine so you set out on fixing the inaccuracies and adding new details - like how generals can turn themselves human with the power of the staff. After finishing that, you looked over pages and pages of the sketched crescent symbols that still eluded you. Rubbing your necklace under your neck hem, you sigh and close the book. You felt the helicopter starting to descend and landed on an Ouroboros landing pad. Skales hopped out, stretching on the payment. You scramble out, your foot slipped falling back but Skales caught you and placed you on the ground.

   Selma and Pythor were waiting about twenty feet away; Selma had a big smile on her face and seemed giddy with joy while Pythor had a deep frown with an air of iterability. His attitude didn't lighten when you and Skales approached.

  "Did the trip go well!?" chirped Selma as she suppressed a giggle. You wonder what she did know and wanted to know, hopefully not about the kiss.

  "The stupid ninja ambushed us after we got the research," complained Skales.

  "I heard. Your getaway chase is the main headline in Ninjago right now," stated Pythor. He eyed you down and you just looked down at your feet.

  "You caused a scene, Skales," he hissed, now giving you a full on death glare.

  "I've caused worse. We got the stuff and the ninja didn't. That is all that matters."

  "Why don't talk about later at the meeting," interjected Selma. Skales just shrugged but Pythor didn't look happy about it.  

  "If you say so, Selma. Meeting with the generals in ten minutes, Skales."

  "But I just got back! I'm tired, smelly, and still have legs!"

  "Too bad," stated Pythor. He slithered back into the open doors with Skales that led into the palace with Skales running after yelling several Serpentine insults. With the two of them gone, you were left alone with Selma who hooked her arm around your's and dragged you along behind them. You nervously looked over at her, clutching the journal in your chest and tried to keep up with your fast pace. Her eyes seemed to glow with excitement.

  "So?"

  "So what?" you replied.

  "How did it go?!"

  "We got the research," you said, holding it out it out for her to see.

  "Anything else?" She was giving the same giggly look from the bathroom. You were pretty sure she was asking about what happened between Skales and you. Probably the kiss. Yes, most likely the kiss.

  She stopped at the corner of an empty hall and looked you in the eyes while gripping your shoulders. Her eyes begged for the juicy details, all of them.

  "Me and Skales kissed," you blurted out. Better it be quick and painless than holding it off.

  "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Selma yelled. She pulled you into a hug, lifting your two hundred and ten pound self like a feather. Her hug was crushing your ribs.

  "Selma, you're hurting me."

  "Oh, sorry! Eeeee! I got too excited didn't I?! Just so happy for you! Glad Skales finally got the backbone to tell you."

  "What do you mean 'tell me'?" you asked.

  "I knew he liked you. That's why I got giddy when you told me before you left. Skales told me about your dance and what you said to that rude red ninja," she smiled.

  "Selma!" you said with blush on your cheeks.

  "I'm a wonderful matchmaker if I do say so myself," she snickered. "You must be starving. Let's go get so lunch." Even if you were strong enough to break her hold, your stomach had a greater will for food.

  You two started again down the hall, taking a left down a corridor. Movement caught your eye from the right but when you looked back, no one was there. You just assumed it was your imagination before Selma dragged you into another hall. 

  After an awkward meal with Selma where she tried to pry every last detail about the kiss but you didn't let on anything because you were too busy stuffing your face with the delish meal - you then found yourself outside of the library. Even the door was respectful as it made no sound as you slipped in. The head desk was still overflowing with books but this time it was attended by a woman in a white robe. She looked familiar but you couldn't place her.

  "Um, excuse me. I'm look-" 

  She looked up and let out a Selma screech.

  "Hey human!" she yelled.

  "Hi?"

  "I'm Nathara, from the party. Did you come to take me up on my offer?"

  "Maybe next time."

  "Ugh, you sound like my uncle Acidicous," she sighed. "What do you want?"

  "I'm looking for the Anacondrai archives."

  "To the left, all the way back, the shelf against the wall," she grumbled, sitting back down behind the books.

  "Thanks."

   _Man, is that want I'm like when I research people? I should rein that in._

  You navigated your way to where she said, seeing several other white-robed Serpentine organizing books. You wondered where they were when you were wandering around it the first time but you didn't stop to ask. The shelf was set against the wall, the Anacondrai symbol carved into the side. Its books, scrolls, and stone tablets were neat but layered in dust. A few books were spared their dusty demise, with worn spines and cleaned covers.

  Pulling these out first, you started to skim them, discovering them to be about procedure, protocol, and law. But a few were of fine fiction and poetry - you pocketed one book for late night reading. You laid them out and started to take notes. Opening the journal, you flip to a page of crescent moons.

   _Main objective; find any reference to these symbols. If the Pythoness was an Anacondrai, she'll surely be mention in the archive._

  You surrounded yourself with every piece of writing that may have been of use. The ancient tomes of Serpentine history were first, consuming its sacred knowledge that out-grossed any frayed manuscript you found in a hole. The words so rich in detail that would make the greatest scholar cry. The development of the Serpentine culture was laid out right in front of you. A tear rolled down your cheek, you were so happy.

  After a brief summary of early history, you found no mention of a Pythoness so you decided to change tactics. While passing a section of unkept shelves, you spotted a curious stack of scrolls at the very top of the shelf. You paused and climb up the ladder to get them down. They were yellowing, with rips on the edges and were feasted upon as the documents had random holes in it. Unwrapping one, you discover it to be an edict from a general named Arcturus. It read:

**To all subjects under Serpentine control. It is declared that Kadru of the Anacondrai and her followers are traitors to the crown. Their crimes include treason against the state, attempted insurrection, espionage, defection, and failed assassination on the king. Any claiming to or suspected to be apart of the crescent cult is to be reported. Hefty bounty to any who capture Kadru alive to wait for trial. Treachery will not be tolerated.**

  A faded stamp at the corner with a slight tinge of purple with a curling striking snake made the document an official declaration.

   _Crescent cult? Maybe that's what the Pythoness' followers were called, but who is Kadru?_

  You wrote down a few notes and move on to the next document. It was an official register by an advisor named Silvereye. Most of the record was destroyed but you could make out several accounts:

**We have been marching for weeks without proper rest or resupplying. General Arcturus refuse to let off the search of the traitors until their cause is annihilated but the troops grow weary. The group we have been following has led us in a circle and every endeavor to overtake them is an assay to keep our mental state and the loss of more good soldiers. There is something is off about this whole venture, I know that the traitor was once his good friend and to hunt her down for her crimes must be execrable but he seemed to be cold to her. Whatever she must have done drove the dagger deep and shook loose that foundation of friendship. I just pray it will end soon.**

**. . . . . . .**

**We have come upon the main hub of which Kadru and her followers are operating out of, an opulent fort and makeshift city that rivals Polaris. I fear we may be out of time. The moon mocks us with a twisted grin and the army he raised seems as formidable as ours. I think she knows we are here. I raised my concerns to Arcturus but he had none of it. He should not all the pressures of his father burden his shoulders, we all have a duty to appease the king; Arcturus knows that duty creator than any of us. Even if he is clouded by vainglory, I will still gladly follow him into battle. General Arcturus has earned my loyalty and I would die for him.**

**. . . . . . .**

**It has been done. The Witch of the Crescent Moon shall no longer haunt the hatchling nightmares or disturb the Serpentine peace. We lost many in the ensuing battle and it breaks my heart to have to report to their kin of their passing. This monster ripped fathers and mothers from children, windowed countless mates, and took offspring from their parents. I have no penitence for the crescents. Their only award would be to fade into the oblivion, to be merely a speck of sand lost to the sea of time. Not all news is rue although, I have been promoted to a general and welcome my new duties to serve. My people, Arcturus was commemorated for his victory so did the King before he tragically passed, the staff was given with confidence to him. It is surely the start of a golden era but still, I am vexed. Ever since confronting Kadru, Arcturus has been anomalous. His demeanor has altered as if distorted by a different lense. Maybe it is just me. No other has suggested anything aberrant so I will do the same. If only humans were like us, they would have ferment.**

  The log ended there, you wide-eyed and dropped what you just read.

   _Holy shit._  

  You hastily write your findings in your notes, expressing every last detail of importance in your notes. Finishing, you pull out the last scroll. I wasn't fancy but merely a flyer that had seen better days. It read:

**We of the Crescent Moon do humbly ask any and all who desire meaning in life, to join us against the oppression of Arcturus. He claims to represent piece reveal himself a hypocrite as they lust for war with even their own kind. No matter human or serpentine, the Moon will grant their blessings to you for your belief. You can heal, rebuild, cure, create, fix, and live forever under the Pythoness: Witch of the Crescent Moon.**

  It was just a normal propaganda poster but what wasn't typical was the two paragraph under the first. The top message was written in common, the second was written in serpentine, and the last was written in crescent runes.

  "Oh my god," you whisper.

    _IT'S THE KEY!!!!_

  Copying down each paragraph, you double and triple checking the accuracy of every symbol. Matching letters to another, your able to construct a crude crescent rune translation diagram. You knew it was far from perfect, it was a start to deciphering the mystery of the hieroglyphics and could even lead to discovering a weakness of Pythoness'.

   _I need to tell Pythor about this. This could . . ._

  A soft whisper through the air and a sudden prick in your neck stopped your flow of thoughts. You raise your hand and pull out a small dart, dripping with blood. Stepping back, your feet trip with jello legs, falling on to the floor. It wasn't like hypnotism where it was an immediate loss of control, it was slower. Your limbs lost mobility one by one, even trying to call for help just resulted in a half yawn.

  You lay on your back on the floor, eyelids like lead that you struggled to keep open, but you were still conscious enough to see a shadow lean over you despite your brain reverting to the processing speed of your childhood computer.

  _Speak . . of . . . the . . . . devil . . . . ._

  " My venom is still on point," said a posh voice. Pythor leaned over your numb body, obscuring the arched dome above you. 

  "You should of more careful of where you talk, popet. The hallways are not the wisest place to discuss your treachery against me. You had to ruin a good thing."

  Your vision was starting to blur, mind-numbing and the hands of sleep clawed at the fringes of your thoughts.

  "I hope you do enjoy the Sea of Sands. It's beautiful this time of year . . ."

  The voice faded as you plummeted into the darkness.


	13. Reaching the Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooo . . . . sorry about the long hiatus. Been really busy. I didn't realize that the chapter I left it on made it seem like the main character died. Oops. Sorry. Hope this clears that up.

   You dreamt of a starry night sky and the crescent moon illuminated a foyer. The glow stones glowed and a lone figure sat a table. It was a female serpentine, her markings adorned her face, arms, and chest. She had her black hair pulled into a tight bun, held together by a crescent hairpin. Hands with fingers interlocked in front of her face, her winding tail curled around her chair. Another serpentine entered, bowing to the seated female. He presented a scroll to her.

   "They have declared us as traitors," he stated, showing a freshly written edict.

   "No matter," she hissed.

   "I know you were-"

   "We shall not speak of past things. Arcturus has shone his true intent." The woman was visibly upset.  

   "Two hundred followers were rounded up yesterday, two hundred executions this morning."

   "The Crescent Moon will show who is blessed. A brittlebite like him is not pure enough to defeat our cause. Round up the troops, have them start the preparations. King Arcturus will soon see the light." 

   "Of course, Pythoness."

   The serpentine again bowed and exited the room without another. The Pythoness got up and slid her way over to the balcony. It overlooked miles of hills and fields. They were packed with camps: tents, bonfires and training Anacondrai warriors. Lit by the Crescent Moon, it was like day and Pythoness smirked at the scene.

   The vision stopped, freezing in place. The picture seemed to melt in front of you to the amusement of a laugh. Darkness laid claim to you again but you felt its grip loosen.

   You open your eyes, looking up to see a unobstructed pitch blue sky with not a fluffy cloud in sight. A gentle breeze blew and specks of sand flew on the wind. The sun was high on the sky sphere, it's piercing light nearly blinding you at looking straight at it. You laid in something soft and with a gentle move of your hand, it filled itself with a fist full of sand. After a few minutes of effort, you manage to push yourself into a upright position. Your arms and legs still felt foreign but at least you could feel them. Surrounding you was a vast desert of nothing, its golden dunes rippled and morphed and with the wind blowing it made it appear like ocean waves.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

   Scrambling up on shaking legs, you desperately trying to find any landmark.

   Nothing. 

   Fucking nothing.

   Just fucking sand.

    _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

   You fall back, barely able to keep you footing on the dune you were on.

    _They abandoned you. They really abandoned you. Kai was right. They didn't care about you . He didn't care about you. Not one of them really did._

   The world started to spin. The sand shifted, twirling around you like a storm, morphing into a lush forest. A forest that you never wanted to see again. Your chest caved, lungs refused to fill, and the edges of your sight went fuzzy.

    _They couldn't. They wouldn't. They said they needed me._

   Trees were at full stock. Sun was high in the sky with only the causal cloud in the distance. The foliage was dense, bushes and ivy clutter every available space. It was a perfect summer's day. So picture-esque.

    _Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop._

   A young child comes bounding through the growth like a freshly born fawn on its first walk. Her pigtails were bouncing with every hop and her wide tooth missing grin was as wide as ever. She wore a dress smothered in dirt with rips at the bottom. Her arms were covered in scratches and cuts but the child did not seem to care. She never cared.

   You felt your body violently shake, trembling too hard for your arms to stop it. knees started to buckle, as your head started to begin to get lighter. Your heart raced, its beating went against your rib cage. It begged for the child to turn back. to run back to her home to enjoy her childhood. To not suffer what is to come.

   The girl crashed through a thorn brier when she came upon three older kids, crowding around a hole. They all had twisted grins.

    _No. No. No._

    You wrapped yourself with your arms, falling back to the ground below. Tears starting to run, to stream, to gush for your eyes.

   "Hey. What's a kid like you doing all the way out here?" called one of the kids.

   "I'm o-on an adv-v-vv-venture!" the girl replied.

   "Looking for the Seprentine again?" asked another.

   "Y-yep!"

   "Well, we might be able to help," said the third.

   "Rea-lly!?" beamed the girl.

   "We found this hole -"

   "And we think it might be an undiscovered tomb."

   "We thought that you might have wanted to be the first one to explore."

   "Lucky you came by."

   "I w-would love to-to!!" yelled the girl.

   She approached the group, putting down her bag and taking the twisted grins as a kind invitation. The girl was so native then. She would soon learn not to be so trusting.

   Leaning over the hole and peering in, the girl was suddenly thrust into it by the three kids. The girl tumbled in and dropped several stories before crashing into the water below.

   You couldn't move. Eve to the sound of a popping and rumbling engiene. Even to the crashing of gears and slamming of a door. 

   "Honey! There's a person over here!!!" Yelled a elderly women's voice. "Dear what  are you doing all the way out here. Are you okay.? Are you hurt?"

   Not a sound, just choking. Choking on the water that the girl plunged into. the dark water that engulfed you, flowing into your lungs.

   "Ed, start the truck!! She's not responding!!!"

   A roar of a truck replied.

   "H-HH-HELP!!" screamed the girl.

    _HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP.HELP._

   "Why would someone help?"

   "You're a freak."

   "Loser."

   "P-Please" she begged. You felt smaller, and weaker.

   "C-c-can't sw-wim w-we-ll." 

   The cold seeped into you skin. Not even the blanket you suddenly were swaddled with could keep it from your bone.

   "W-w-w-we don't care," one giggled.

   "This is where you belong, pathetic lunatic. In a dark hole. I'm sure you'll make friends."

   "P-pp-pleas-se d-ddon't le-leave me-me-me-me."

   "You won't be missed, after all, why would anyone care about you. Your parents hated you so much they abandoned you. No one loves you."

   "Only monsters could love you."

   "Please, she would give the nightmares to the monsters," snickered a kid.

   "So, sad,"

   They started laughing, their twisted similes that glowed in the dark. The water pulled you in, its dark tentacles dragging you deeper farther from the surface, from the  desert, from the clanging of engines. The grins morphed into a glowing crescent moon, the only thing that was in the void with you but that too soon abandoned you too in the darkness.

   -----------------------------------------------------------------

   Beep. 

   Beep.

   Beep.

   Soft breathing.

   Twitching of a finger.

   Beep.

   Beep. 

   Beep.

   You opened your heavy eyes.

   A hospital room. You were a hospital room. It was stark white, machines were cluttered around your bed, and a large window that covered a whole wall that overlooked a small town on a edge of some sands. You were draped in a thin white blanket with your scarred right over it. 

    _Ugh. What? W-where am I? How the hell?!_  

   Trying to lean up, your chest throbbed and you fell back on the uncomfortable mattress. 

    _Retrace. Retrace your steps. You were researching something, then you woke up in the desert, you had that nightmare again, and you are now in a hospital.  Great, that helps. Wait -_  

    _THAT FUCKING PYTHOR!!!!_

   Light footsteps interrupted your thoughts. The door handle clicked as it turned. You closed your eyes and pretended to be sleeping again. Two pairs of footsteps came in as you started to snore.

   "A kind couple found her in the desert, they didn't know how she got out that far. She was also was found in strange outfit too. Our prognosis was she suffered from a panic attack," said a middle age women.

   "My sister loves to go hiking out there. She must of gotten lost again. I was so worried about her. I checked all the hospitals in the area to find her," said a familiar voice.

   "Oh, your - sister? You?" said the nurse.

   " Excuse me, what's that suppose to mean. We're half sisters."

  _Oh my god, is that Selma?_

   "Nothing. I'm sorry. Your sister has been unresponsive, we may have to keep her for a few more days. "

   "No need," said Selma.

   "No-need?" the nurse repeated confused.

   "Will you please have the release papers drawn up and make no one interrupts us."

   "Yes . . . mam," the nurse said monotoned. You heard footsteps leave out the door.

   "Hon, you know that act doesn't work on me. Junior pulls it all the time."

   "We're not sisters. Why did you tell her that?" you said as you opened up your eyes.

   Selma looked at you softly with a nervous simile. Her hair was in a messy bun, her serpentine markings were missing but still had a slight scaly tint.

   "Are you okay hon?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

   "I think I am."

   "Do you remember what happened?"

   "Well, um, you know the conversations we had in private about me and Skales?"

   "Yes?"

   "Well, Pythor overheard them and he didn't take kindly to it. And when I was in the library, he knocked me out and next hing I know I'm in a desert," you sheepishly say.

   Selma's eyes turned to slits and her face twitched.

   "THAT BOLUDO!!" she yelled.

   "I mean, being dumped in a desert is better than getting my heart ripped out so that's something," you say.

   "WHAT?!?! NEITHER OF THOSE ARE OKAY!!"

   The conversation was cut short by the faint click of the door and you both look over. Humanized Skales bolted in, barely out of reach of the nurse before, and Pythor who held the nurse back with his hand, closing the door in the nurse's face. Selma had a fire in her eyes at the sight of Pythor, you slide deeper into the blanket. 

   "YOU!!!" 

   "Me?" said Skales, pointing at himself.

   "Not you, YOU!!!" Selma said as she gestured to Pythor.

   "What? The nurse was being difficult," he said.

   "This is all because of you!!"

   Pythor shifted between you and Selma.

   "That's preposterous. I had nothing to do with this."

   Selma cracked her knuckles. Pythor made a loud gulb.

   "You can't prove anything," he said.

   Selma eyed him down.

   "I didn't think it would turn out this bad," he replied.

   "Wait, what?" said Skales.

   "It was suppose to spook her. I had her dropped off and the helicopter was just suppose fly 25 miles away then back. I didn't she was going to have a mental breakdown," Pythor replied.

   "Well you spooked aright. You spooked her right into a milking hospital!!"

   "What the kyrd were you thinking Pythor!" called Skales.

   "She told me you did it because you found out she liked Skales!!" argued Selma.

   "What," said Skales. His face scrunched up in anger.

   "All of this: Making us worry and putting _________ in the hospital, was over her liking me?!"

   "Yes," sighed Pythor. " I didn't think it would turn out this bad."

   "Well, did you think that maybe I liked __________ back?"

   "She's just using you," Pythor interjected. 

   "For what?! FOR WHAT!?! What do I HAVE that she feels that pretending to like me will achieve?! Nothing!! Squat-diddling milking nothing!!!"

   "Skales, she's just a phase. She's just act of rebellion on your part-"

   "You told her that you will rip out her heart out!!" yelled Selma.

   "As your friend, I'm just trying to protect you!!"

   "Really! A friend, one of my longest if I might add, won't stab me in the back over a girl! This is why others think we're gay!!"

   "Ska-"

   "You know what? I always have defended you. Every single time. But now I can see your skull-face," screamed Skales.

   "DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM!!"

   The room fell silent. Skales glared at Pythor, who looked like his nerve was hit. Selma still stood at your side, with a hand over her mouth.

   "Maybe you shouldn't act like him," snapped Skales. Pythor was taken a back, hurt scrolling across his face. Skales was wrought with fury and he turned way, coming over to you.

   "Fine. I'll see you at the helicopter," hissed Pythor as he left the room.

   "Are you okay __________? Sorry you had to see that." 

   "Yeah," you quietly reply.

   "Why don't we go wait outside while she get's herself ready, Skales. Your robes are on the end table" calls Selma, pulling him outside with her.

    _Am I just a phase to him?_

   You sigh, dragging your self from the loudly cracking bed. The clothes were right where Selma said and you pull them on despite the pain in your chest. You look at of the window, marveling at the view. After a minute, you put your hand up to rub your necklace, still amazed that it's survived the last few months. Sighing, you headed out of the door to the waiting Selma and Skales.

   After hypnotizing two doctors, three nurses, and a security guard, you three made it to the roof. A Hypnobrai helicopter was waiting for you. Pythor was already seated and avoided Skales glare as you bordered. No one talked on the trip back, not even a whisper was spoken. You were still sluggish but you were still coherent enough to him Skales hand around your's.

   Upon landing, Pythor slithered off without words, still visabily shaken though he tried to hide it. Skales walked you back to your room and Selma went to get Coral to make you all food. For a while, Skales sat by your bed, holding you hand and not voicing any questions.

   "I'm fine, really. It was just a panic attack. Caught me off guard, that's all."

   "That does not excuse Pythor dropping you off in the middle of the desert as a sick joke," Skales said.

   "A very asshole move, for sure." You squeeze his hand. " Nonetheless, he is your friend. It can take as long as you need, but I want you to forgive him."

   "Could you forgive him?"

   "Nope. Not at all, Pythor's now forever a permanent member of my shit list but be better than me. I don't want you to throw away all those years over me, please."

   Skales looked over, sorrow in his eyes. 

   "I'll try -"

   The door to your room burst open, two familiar guards running in. You were pretty sure their names were Colbrid and Jiboia.

   "General Skales!" said both guards as they bowed. He let go of your hand and turned to address them.

   "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

   "We're sorry to enter uninvited but we have bad news."

   "Out with it then."

   "Gaboon escaped, sir!"


	14. Despite Selma's Objections, Jr. Plays In the Vents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since its been awhile, you guys deserve more then one chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for sticking with me.

   "HE WHAT!!"

   "During the confusion, he managed to incapacitate his guards and escaped in one of the helicopters," said Colbrid.

    _Gaboon's alive?_

   "Why wasn't he shot down?!?"

   "It was reported that he stowed away away on one of the carrying helicopter and then over power the pilot when he was a distance away. We didn't know about his escape until the distress call was sent and cut off suddenly."

   Sighing, Skales rubbed his temple. The two guards didn't acknowledge your presence thankfully, you didn't want them to know that you lied to them.

   "Call a General's meeting. I expect the full report in my hand before it's start. Dismissed."

   Colbrid and Jiboia shuffled out as fast as they could, nearly tripping over a small child in the door. The kid was in ill fitting clothing, his blue belt was crooked and grey cloak was dragging behind him. He had messy hair with blue highlights with matching colored eyes.

   "Hey dad!" called the child in serpentine as he ran and tackled Skales legs.

   "Hey Junior," said Skales, bending over and scooping up the kid.

   "I have noticed the lack of you hanging out with me and that has lead me to such depths of boredom that I'm currently reading a book about tangerine farming. Tangerine Farming!!" called the child.

   "I'm sorry Junior. Dad has been busy. Really busy."

   "Did someone milk up again?" Junior asked.

   "First, language and second, yes a lot of have."

   "Well, do have time to play with me." Junior was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

   "I'm about to go to meeting."

   "Oh course you do," sighed Junior. He peered over Skales' shoulder, catching you stare and he got a wide smile. 

   "Is that your girlfriend?" he giggled.

   "What!? N-No it's not like that!! Who told you that common slang!?!" Skales questioned. You tried to hide your blush.

   "Mom says that you're courting her and I'm gonna have a new mom soon."

   "You and your mom should not be spread such things."

   "She said you would deny it."

   "If I here another peep about it, I will make sure your tutor makes up take up actually tangerine farming,"  said Skales.

   "That's not fair! We're in a desert. They won't grow."

   "Then not another word," eyed Skales.

   "Fine. Not like half the staff already knows."

   "Ugh, look I have to run," called Skales as he put Junior back down.

   "You have a tail. You can't run," pointed out Junior.

   "I'm leaving now."

   "But your not a tree."

   Skales sighed as he slithered out of the room, leaving you and Junior alone. He turned and gave you a devious grin.

   "Are you bored?'

   "I guess I am," you answer.

   "Do you wanna eavesdrop on the meeting?"

   "Uh, I don't know?"

   "It'll be fun," Junior said.

   "The last time I did, I fell off a bookshelf," you said.

   "We're gonna take the vents," he snicker. "Come on. I do all the time."

   "Okay?"

   "LET'S GO!"

   Junior grabbed your arm, dragging you from your bed and after him. He stronger than I you would of thought for his age. He led you through various halls and turns until he suddenly stopped in front of a door. Opening it, Junior bolted inside with you in tow. The door slammed behind you, leaving both of you in darkness. Just as quickly as it became dark, it became light as Junior pulled out a stone, no bigger than his hand that emitted a bright glow. Cleaning supplies were piled up against the walls.

The back of the closet was an open grate with its cover off to the the side. Junior put the crystal down by the entrance and crawled into the vent. He waved you to follow. Taking the plunge, you scramble behind him into the inky shaft. Junior seemed to know exactly where he was going, taking lefts and rights without hesitation. You tried not to make any sound but was not successful in that attempt. After a few near falls and getting stuck, you both ended up around a closed grate that looked down onto the conference table in the library. You could even see the still broken bookshelf you fell from. The generals were already in full conversation.

   "Even after the security increase, we can't hold one prisoner, how pathetic," hissed Acidcious. His arms were crossed and his face was twisted with disgust.

   "We have traitors in our mists," stated Skalidor. " Weeding them out should be first priority." 

   "Gaboon shouldn't be allowed to run rampt. He could gather more supporters and farther destabilize the Hypnobrai tribe. It could lead to other acts of rebellion from the other tribes," called Fangtom or maybe Fangdam. You really couldn't tell which twin was sitting at the table.

   "Where was he last sighted," asked Skales who sat off to the side with a serious expression.

   "The helicopter was carrying supplies for a scouting party and it went off course. We lost the signal in the glacier barrens. There are also reports near Jumanakai village of Hypnobrai attacks," answered the officer standing from the table with a scroll.

   "He's heading to Intral," said Skales.

   "That eggsucker," hissed the fang twin.

   "Gaboon's followers are likely to be hiding in the capital. It's the best place to rebuild his ranks after their retreat from Ouroboros. Communication was cut off to the tribe in the area due to storms so we have been unable to report Gaboon's treachery. He's still respected there."

   "Have we gotton any information from his captured lackeys? If they're not talking, I'll gladly go down and whip them into shape," Skalidor.

   "Nothing useful," replied the officer.

   "I'm going after him," said Skales.

   "Did you by the stupid stick?! That's a foolish proposal," called Acidcious.

   "You shouldn't insult you staff like that, it hurts its feelings. And I remember you all saying Gaboon is my problem. So I going to take care of my problem."

   "Acidcious snarled and the Fang twin laughed along the rest of the Generals except Pythor. He was sitting at the head of the table quietly, hands together, and avoiding eye contact with Skales. The tension between them was was still evident.

   "Is the meeting over? I can't stand to see any of your faces for any longer," hissed Acidcious.

   "Go milk yourself you old fart," stated Skalidor.

   The Generals got up, bickering with each other as they left, leaving Skales and Pythor alone. Skales got up, and Pythor let out a sigh.

   "Skales . . ." he said.

   "What?" Skales called, stopping in his tracks but not looking back.

   "I'm sorry - about the human . . . "

   "Her name is __________ and the apology is owed to her."

   "Why are you being so defensive?! I said was sorry.!"

   "I can't believe how inconsiderate of my feelings you can be. . ." Skales stopped, taking a breath and composing himself.

   "If you'll excuse me, your highness, I have to get ____________ and me ready for our trip."

   "What!?! You're taking her?! She would only be dependent!" protested Pythor. 

   "Well, I wish I could trust my friend to not dump the girl I like in the desert but I guess I can't," snapped Skales.

   Pythor stumbled back, pain crossing his face. Skales looked away again, eyes closed, and face going soft but with another deep breath he was stiff again. He walked past Pythor, without another word or passing glance. After his exit, Pythor fell back into his chair, hands cupping his face.

   Junior squirmed beside you, making a few comments of how 'that wasn't worth climbing through these vents' and 'dad was being weird'. He led you back a different path, though it could just be all the metal passages getting mixed up in your head. You finally came to grate cover which Junior started to unscrew. It came off, revealing the disapproving face of Selma. Junior screamed in fright and tried to scramble back but was effortlessly pulled him out.

   "Junior!! I told you to stop playing in the vents!"

   "But it's fun!"

   Selma looked back into the grate to look at you and you replied with a awkward smile. She turned back to Junior, who looked like a poor fellow trapped in the grip of a mighty beast.

   "Why is ________ with you? Are you getting her in trouble!?"

    "It was my idea Selma, I'm sorry."

   You pull yourself out, falling to the floor in a pile ad realize you're in your room again. Selma arched her eyebrow, mouth puckered in disbelief. She looked to Junior who nodded his head in agreement and then back at you upside down on the floor.

   "Two hours of studying," declared Selma.

   "But I don't wanna learn common."

   "Do I hear three hours?"

   "Yes, mama," grumbled Junior. He stomped out of the room, slamming the doors on his way out. Selma turned to you.

   "You shouldn't cover for him. It encourages him."

   "Sorry Selma."

   "I wondered where he went," sighed Selma. "It's been decided that you will accompanied Skales to Intral so here's this." Selma picked up a trapped package and handed it to you.

   "I was waiting to give you this but it feels more right now," she said.

   "What's this?" you asked.

   "I've seen your affinity for Hypnobrai robes so I had some custom made just for you."

   You unwrapped the package, finding a bundle of blue. Unraveling the folded cloth, revealing a long brilliant kish. It was mainly blue with yellow Hypnobrai markings, very familiar Hypnobrai markings.

    _These look like . . ._

   "Are these . . . Skales' markings?"

   Selma stifled back a giggle.

   "The very same. Made from his shed skin. It has a greater resident to the cold so it will help in Intral."

   "Wait, so you make clothes from your skin?"

   "You think we each had our outfit styled after our markings? That would be a nightmare. When our shredded skin is treated with a special chemical, it makes it as soft as any silk. Plus, it makes me look fabulous."

   " Are you sure it okay to wear it?"

   "Perfectly fine," she chirped.

   "Now hurry and get changed so I can do your makeup!"  

   "Makeup!" you protested.

   Selma grabbed your arm, dragging you behind a screen. You shove her out, proclaiming you could change herself and she replied with snickering. Throwing on the outfit, you took a second to admire yourself in the mirror. It was a traditional Serpentine kaftan consenting of a bright blue gown with its train dragging the floor. The front design resembled that of a snake's scaly underbelly. Surrounding it, was grey and yellow Serpentine markings that created elaborate designs. The cloak was the same blue with yellow markings, trailing down to the ground, a large flared hood that you kept down for now, and it's sleeves went farther then your fingertips . Finally you tighten the yellow belt around your waist, finishing the outfit.

   You did a little twirl, the layers of the dress spiraling up in a magnificent fashion. With the hood on, you could of pass as a serpentine. A beautiful graceful Hypnobrai without a care in the world. You touched you reflection in the mirror.

    _HA. That's humorous. You think you could be something as majesty as a Serpentine. You really are going mad. Maybe Skales would like you more if you were a Serpentine._

    _Shut up._

_Maybe they all would like you more if you were a Serpentine._

_Shut up._

_Its so sad you think a relation ship with a serpentine general is obtainable. You're just a fling, a phase to him. He will never truly love you. Its just pity. It's all pity. Once they get tired of you, they will drop you back off in the desert where you belong, just like Pythor did. That's all you deserve._

_**SHUT UP!**_

   "_________!" shouted Selma from behind the screen. "Are you okay?"

   You hold back the tears and released your clutched fists. Steadying your breath, you smooth out he robe.

   "Yes, just finishing up." You came out from behind the screen.

   Selma's eyes went wide and she was smiling so wide that her cheek dimples were showing. She hopped up and down in giddy excitement. 

   "You look so beautiful! Now come over here so I can do your makeup."

   "Really . . . makeup?"

   "I need to paint on some Serpentine markings. you can't just go waltzing around with you hood on the whole time in Intral. They are a little more-not accepting of humans over there so this just a safety precaution. I'm not able to go with you so Coral will be doing this each morning."

   Selma pulled out a makeup kit and went to work on your face. By the end, your face felt like it had a layer of plaster on it.

   "__________, are you - Selma, what the heck are you doing?" you heard Skales in the distance.

   "Finishing up. What do you think!" Selma place her paints aside and turned where Skales could see you.

   Skales jaw dropped at the sight of you. He also dropped the binder he was holding. 

  "Oh kyrd!" he said, a slight blush upon his cheek as he tried to scramble to pick up his stuff.

   "Well I'll leave you two alone," snickered Selma as she ran out.

   "I'm so sorry," said Skales.

   "It's okay." You helped him pick up the rest of his papers. 

   "Do I look fine. Selma won't show me what I looked like," you said, hoping that all the makeup was able to cover your burning blush.

   " You look wonderful," he stated bluntly, cheeks red as he said it.

    _Oh my god. He's nervous too. That's kind of cute._

   "You - You ready to go?"

   Skales grunted and looked away.

   "Yes."

   "Then can I escort you to the helicopter," he asked, offering  his arm.

    _Internal Screaming._

   "Yes." You linked his arm with your's.

   You could hear could suddenly heard Selma's screams of happiness as you walked out with Skales. She must of been waiting in the hall. He walked you up to the helicopter pads and helped you up into the cab. You seated yourself next to Coral who did not look happy to be there.

   "Hey, what are you doing on this trip besides painting my face?"

   "To make sure you don't get yourself killed," she stated.

   "Thanks. I appreciate it."

   "You better," she grumbled.


End file.
